Legends of Chima: After the Fall Canon story to The Darkest of Rulers
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: A year has passed since the Dogs fell, and the Praying Mantis ruthlessly took over the land. Those that could fled the battlefield, only taking what they could. Many died that day. But soon, someone will once again rise from the dead, and embark on a journey to save Chima once and for all. These are, The Legends of Chima.
1. Recap of Hours

_...A year has passed since the Dogs fell, and the Praying Mantis ruthlessly took over the land. Those that could fled the battlefield, only taking what they could. But, amongst the chaos, before the leader of the Dog Tribe fell, she challenged Laval, the Lion Prince to combat. He fell due to his wounds, and died in the arms of Lagravis, his father. Link, his brother, fought the other Dogs. Then, the Praying Mantis came. These hideous insects killed mercilessly, among them, Link. The two Lion Princes were taken to a remote burial sight, and left there, side by side, still clutching their weapons in their cold grasps._

 _A year has passed...but good always triumphs over evil...and soon Chima must be freed...but at what cost? The survivors have set up a camp in the Outlands, and all they can do is wait for someone to help them...These are, The Legends of Chima..._


	2. Prologue- Before the Storm

**Please note that this novel will take place at the exact same time as The Darkest of Rulers. However, this will be a Canon story. It will be taking place after my novel, The Lion Clothed in Green. Carry on.**

* * *

 _Darkness. That's all he knew. Knew for a long time._

 _Then, from far away, he heard a voice. A woman, calling to him. "It is not your time. Go back. Awaken, Hero, Awaken!"_

 _Warmth flowed through his veins, then, and began to bring him back to life._

* * *

All was still in the clearing. Then, a bright flash of yellow light half-blinded all that were in the area, save for creatures robed in various colors.

Din, the Goddess of Power, was clothed in red, and was a black Panther. Farore, the Goddess of Courage, was a Tigeress, and was clothed in Green, much like the Lion lying before her. Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, was clothed in blue, and was a Wolf, and Hylia, the White Goddess was a Lioness, and clothed in white robes.

The four looked down upon the Chosen One and his kin. "...Will they live, sister?" Din knelt beside the Lion Clothed in Green and placed her hands on his chest. "Yes. He breathes. But how?" She looked back up towards her sisters. "He has been dead for a year hence. His kin, too." "Maybe you should ask us, sister."

The four looked backwards, only to see eight four legged-beasts clustered together at the far side of the burial grounds. Lion, Crocodile, Eagle, Bear, Wolf, Raven, Rhino, and Gorilla. The Lion stepped forwards. "Greetings. I fear we cannot stay long, for the Mantis have been hunting us as well." Din stood and walked over to the Lion. "Indeed. But time grows short for these two. They must live. For both Chima and Hyrule's sake. Will you help us?" The wolf Legendbeast nodded. "We shall. Brethren, Sisters, join me." The beasts surrounded the two Lions, who still held their weapons in their cold hands. Then, a bright flash of yellow light once again filled the clearing, and, if you listened hard enough, you could hear the faint roars of two Lions...


	3. Chapter 1- Rebirth of A Hero

Chapter 1- Rebirth of a Hero **(This might seem familiar to some of you.) (The line break below is intentional.)**

* * *

 _...Hello? Is anyone there?_

 _...I feel cold...why is that?_

 _...Oh...I can see the moon..._

 _Why do I feel as if something bad happened?_

 _...Are...are those bodies?_

 _Great Goddesses...What happened?_

* * *

His wild gaze roamed the clearing, and then came to rest on a sword. _...I know this sword._ It was on his chest, with his hands clutching its hilt. There was a sapphire embedded in the pommel, below that was the hilt, which was also blue, and had strips of blue and dark green leather banding enter-twined around it. The cross-guard was a set of blue wings; from his point of view, they seemed to be pointing towards his feet. The blade itself...glowed. He noticed that it cast a circle of light around him, and could be barely seen. About one centimeter from where the cross guard and blade met, a engraved symbol appeared to be glowing yellow. One triangle, but inside where three smaller triangles. A name came to him. _...Demonslayer._

Then he noticed that he hurt. A lot. He wanted to lay there until the pain went away, but something told him that it would only get worse if he did. So he sat up. And noticed that his hand was now a golden paw. But the weird thing was a similar symbol that was on the blade was also on his left paw, also glowing yellow. _...Courage...Crest of Courage._ And then, he _remembered._

* * *

 _-He drew the same sword he was holding now from the pedestal, and held it to the sky-He was on his horse, galloping across the plains-a beast stood before him, where a man had stood moments before-He had gained the Power of The Triple Chi-He and the beast roared at each other-their swords met, creating sparks-he stabbed the beast in the forehead, spraying blood everywhere-Then the White Dragon came-he was wounded, but the Dragon had fallen-Numerous howls rang from the surrounding woods-Ganon was somehow alive again-his brother fought the leader of the Dog Tribe-he fell-their father was bent over him, sobbing-Ganon appeared over him, raised his sword- and then nothing._ Until now.

He realized that he was standing, his sword held out in front of him in the attack position. _...Did I die?_ Looking around him, all he saw was death. Bodies were apparently just flung where ever, as if the ones who brought them here were in a hurry. They hadn't even closed their eyes. Their glazed over eyes seemed to stare into his soul.

He walked over to a dark stained rock and sat down on it, trying to organize his thoughts. _...So, I did die. But how long ago? And what's more, I feel as if I'm supposed to be doing something...but what?_ As he sat there, more memories came to him. _-A small red haired Lion sat beside him, something was standing over them, roaring with laughter. He didn't smell like his sire and dame, but he was his sire's brother.-The same Lion was older now, and so was he. But someone was taking him away. The red haired Lion struggled to get down from his sire's grip. "Link!" He mewled at him. He mewled back "Laval!"-He was somewhere else. But his dame was with him.-He was older, much older, he was going out into the world for the first time-He was traveling through time and space, he felt a bit freaked out, but his friends were with him-He remembered this place. The huge structure before him felt like home, for some reason-Someone knocked him over. When he got up and turned to face the person, he just stood there.-He was older, about five years older, and his past had come back to him.- He and Laval were inseparable, they felt as if they had to make up for the years they had been apart from each other-And then the battle..._ He shied away from those memories, having lived through them already. As he stared up at the moon-lit sky, he remembered something else. _...Praying Mantis. They took over Chima._ He stood up and raised his sword in front of him. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. A bloodied scar ran down from below his left eye to the right side of his neck. _...How am I still alive?_ And then another memory came to him. _"What are you going to do now, Lion?" The Dog stood before him, covered in blood. He had a feeling that most of it was his. He gathered what strength he had left and raised Demonslayer. "First off, I have a name. it's Link Forester. Second, I'm going to kill you." He took one step forwards and swung._

* * *

He had taken off his armor. It was ruined anyway. All that he had on now was a tunic, the one he had died in. _...Doesn't cover much...but at least I'm wearing something..._ Link reached behind him and sheathed his sword, then began to walk away from the burial grounds. He looked back once, as if to reconfirm that his brother was not there. He wasn't. But he had been. The Lion walked away, off into the unknown, with only one thought on his mind. _Where ever Laval is, I have to find him._


	4. Chapter 2- The Journey

Chapter 2- The Journey

* * *

He had been walking for several hours. He also knew that he had been leaving a trial of blood for some time, but he couldn't do anything about that. Not yet, at least.

As he walked among the trees, memories continued to come to him. At this time, he supposed he had remembered about half of what he should have known. It was frustrating.

Soon, he had other problems to worry about. Food. He needed to eat something. But what? And could he even keep anything down in his state?

Link bent down and picked up a rock that lay at his feet. He hefted it in his paw, testing its weight. _...I think this will work._ He looked around him for something to throw the rock at. It didn't take long.

* * *

A ground squirrel lay at his feet, its eyes glazed over by death. He stood over it, complicating how he should eat the meat. _...Should I even eat right now?_ His hunger got the best of him.

He ate his catch raw, standing there in the trees. Afterwards, he moved the leaves around to hide the blood and began walking again.

A short time later, he had a new problem. He felt ill. For a few seconds, he wondered if it was that he had eaten raw meat. Then he wondered if it was his wounds. Then he wondered if it was something else.

* * *

Unbeknownst to him, at this exact moment, a Wolf was following his trial of blood. A few minutes later, the Wolf smelled something else. "...What..." Then his eyes widened. "...The Sickness..." He then heard what sounded like a beast roaring from pain. Whimpering himself, the Wolf ran in the direction of the roar.

* * *

Someone was supporting him. He knew that much. He caught a glimpse of amber eyes. Ones that showed concern for him. "You're going to be okay, kid, just let me help you." All he could do was nod before he was sick again.

* * *

Much later, he noticed that he felt better. He wasn't sick anymore. Or, if he was, it was almost gone. He was lying against a tree, staring up into its branches. He cautiously sat up, only to realize that he wasn't wearing anything. At all. _...Thank the Goddesses that I have fur..._ His gaze moved from the tree beneath him to across the clearing, where a Wolf was making a fire. "...Who are you?" The Wolf looked over in his direction, put down a stick, got up, and ran over to him. The Wolf then bent down and just looked at him. "You put me through a lot of trouble, kid." All Link could do was nod. The Wolf sighed and looked away from him. "What do they call you?" The Wolf looked back at him. "They call me Wilhurt. Don't worry about a thing. I had the same thing you had. But that was a long time ago." Wilhurt stood up and walked back over to the fire and began tending to it. "You've been dead for a long time, kid. A long time." "I have a name." Wilhurt put down his stick and turned to the Lion with a grin on his face. "Do you now? Well, tell me." "...It's Link." Wilhurt nodded. "...Link...yeah, I figured as much. Do you know that Laval died too?" Link nodded. "Yes. But when I woke up, he wasn't there." Wilhurt thought about this. "...I see...well, Worriz said that he had found him...course, he's worse off than you, kid can't even remember what happened. Let alone who Worriz is-you know right?" "Yeah." Wilhurt nodded again. "How much do you remember?" "...More than Laval does." At this, Wilhurt's gaze softened. "...You've been through a lot, huh?" "You could say that."

* * *

A few hours later, Wilhurt deemed that Link was well enough to travel. The Wolf had found spare clothing for him, and the Lion had accepted the wares gratefully. "Those are rare. Old, too. They were your dad's when he was younger." At this, Link turned to face the black wolf. "...Is he alright?" Thankfully, Wilhurt seemed to understand what he was asking. "...He doesn't know that the two of you are alive. Truth is, I was sent out by him to check on you, to make sure that you were safe." The Wolf was grinning now. " And low and behold, one of you is standing before me, alive." Wilhurt grew serious again. "As for your brother...I heard that Worriz had found him and took him to our camp, which is in the Outlands. Don't tell anyone where it is, okay?" Link nodded. "You can trust me." "Good."

* * *

They set off the next morning. Wilhurt led Link through the forest, always on the look out for other Chimaeans. Sure enough, they found some.

"Worriz!" A gray Wolf with amber eyes turned at the sound of Wilhurt's bark. When he saw his friend, his eyes lit up. "Wilhurt!" Then Worriz noticed Link. "...Is that..." He actually took a step backwards. Then he walked up to Link. "...Link?" He nodded. "...How did you..." Link shook his head. "Tell the truth, I wish I knew." When he looked back up, the Wolf was smiling at him. "Well, at least one of you is sane." "...What do you mean?" Both Wilhurt and Worriz looked uneasy. "...Well...you obviously remember me. He doesn't. Plus, he's more wounded than you." Link unconsciously reached up and ran his paw down his scar. "Yes. I noticed that. You're lucky you didn't lose an eye." Link nodded. "Where is he?" Worriz took a deep breath. "I left him with some others. Come on, I'll take him to you." And with this, the former leader of the Wolf Tribe took Link further into the forest.


	5. Chapter 3- A Tale of Two Brothers

Chapter 3- A Tale of Two Brothers

 **I had to.**

* * *

Worriz lead Link through the forest, with Wilhurt right behind them. "Let's see if you can keep up with me, Kid!" Wilhurt ran past the two of them. Link grinned to himself and began to pick up speed. Soon, he was running faster than Wilhurt. "How..." "It's because I have the power of the Goddesses on my side!"

The two stopped running after a bit. Then Worriz caught up with them and the three of them continued on to the camp.

* * *

When they got there, Link noticed a few things. One, the place looked deserted. Two, there were tents set up everywhere. Three, a group of animals were crowded around someone. "Get the Golden Chi! Now!" They appeared to be holding someone down to a table. A pain filled, panicked roar rose from the crowd of people. Link noticed Wilhurt looking at the group with sorrow. "...What's..." "It's your brother." A few Lions ran over to the table, one of them was carrying a hypodermic needle that had a golden liquid inside it. _...Liquid Golden Chi?_ Worriz pushed him forwards. "Go to him. It's the least you can do."

Link approached the group of people. When they saw who he was, they all stood to one side. He walked up to the table, where a group of animals were struggling to hold down a red haired Lion. "Let me deal with him." At his voice, the others jumped. Then, they saw him. "... _Link?!_ " He nodded. "Yes?" "...Go ahead." The others stepped back from the table and he approached the now silent Lion.

* * *

The two of the stared at each other. Then, the red haired Lion reached up and grabbed his wrist. "...I...I know you..." Link nodded. "Yes. As do I." Recognition flared in his gaze. "...Litter-mate..." Behind him, Link could hear the others begin to whisper. "He knows!" "...Laval?" At his name, the Lion on the table looked up at him. And took Link's left paw in his right. "...Link?" Suddenly, all Link could do was bend down and hug his brother tightly. Then he pulled back. "It's me. Look, I know that you're hurt. And scared. But I'm here now. Okay?" His brother nodded at him. "I know that you're trying to remember. So am I. But I remember more than you do. So, let me help you." "...Okay..." Link sat down on the edge of the table. "...What do you remember?" Laval looked calmer now, which was a good thing. Link stared into the distance. "...Lots of things. Well...not _everything_ of course, but about half of it." A Lion walked up to them, holding a needle. "Link?" "...Yes?" The Lion held up the needle. "I have to give this to you." "...Why?" The Lion seemed to know that he was scared of the needle and he lowered it. "...Link...It's alright. I...We all know what happened to you...both of you...Laval has had his treatment...the least you could do is help him..." Link met the Lion's gaze. "It'll be quick." Gathering his courage, Link nodded, and held out his arm. "Do it."

* * *

It was over. Of course, someone had to keep him still when they gave him the shot. He was a bit ashamed of it. But it was over. And worth it. He remembered more. And, by the looks of it, so did Laval. "...Are you okay?" "...I guess...you?" "...As of right now, yes. In the long run, no." "Did it hurt?" Link turned to look down at Laval. "What?" "Your scar." "...No..." "...Do you...know how you died?" Link looked away from Laval and into the distance. "...Ganon stabbed me. He somehow came back after the Dogs came...I didn't see him until it was too late. Which reminds me...he has to be out there somewhere..." Laval was sitting up now. "And your friends?" "...Let's hope that they're still alive."


	6. Chapter 4 Part 1- The Faces of Evil

Chapter 4 Part 1- The Faces of Evil

 **I'm sorry. I really am. But the title fits. Enjoy.**

A ragtag group of creatures were in the ruins of the Lion City, scouring for anything they could use or sell for profit. These creatures came from all over, but they all had one goal in mind: to take over Chima. And anywhere else, if they could. Three other creatures, the leaders of the groups, stood off to one side, in what was once the Throne Room. Pinzer, the King of Praying Mantis, Delilah, Queen of the Dogs, and Ganon, the King of Demons. "...We've been here for _hours_. There's obviously nothing here that's worth our time." "Quit your whining, Pinzer." The Mantis looked hurt. "Why would I do that?" Ganon began to shake his gigantic furry horned head. "...Why do I even put up with you two…"

* * *

Several hours later, the group had found a room, but it had been buried for unknown reasons. "Sir! We've tried to get into the room...but we cannot." Ganon stared down at his first general. "And…?" The Darknut gestured down the corridor. "Maybe you can do something about it…" The Demon King clopped down the corridor, all the while berating the Goddesses.

* * *

At last, the two had come to the room. Or, what they presumed what a room behind all of the fallen rocks. Ganon reached behind him and brought out his golden three pronged Trident of Power. "Everyone. Get back." With a roar, he swung his weapon at the rocks, and they exploded.

* * *

Once the dust cleared, they found themselves looking at a stained glass window. It was depicting a Lion, with a golden mane and piercing bright blue eyes. He was holding a sword in his left paw, and a shield in his right. Ganon walked closer to the window and stared up at it. "...It can't be…" The Lion was wearing a green tunic, complete with a green hat. A yellow light was coming from the back of his left paw. The sword itself was very familiar. Too familiar. Even Ganon knew the tales of the sword. "...Cataclysm's Bane…." With a sudden roar of anger, Ganon threw his trident at the window. It shattered, forever turning the former Room of Artifacts dark.

* * *

Several hours later, he had not composed himself. In fact, he was infuriated. Sick with anger, even **(Who ever got this reference, you win a thousand internets. Or cookies, which ever one you prefer.).** Everyone had left him alone for the time being, because they didn't want to get run through by his trident. Or claws.

As of right now, he was standing in the middle of the Throne Room, holding a lone Chi Orb in his right paw. "...Sir?" He turned to face Madieas. "Yes?" The Darknut looked behind him, to a huge figure standing in the doorway. Ganon got up, still holding the Chi Orb, and walked over to the person. "Who are you?" The beast grinned. "Of all people, you should at least know me, Connor." At the sound of his human name, Ganon stepped back. "...Lucius?" The Panther nodded. "Indeed." "...How did you find me?" Lucius looked around the room, his gaze lingering on the now empty Chi Pool. "...Why, I came through the Time-Stones, of course." Ganon wanted to know more. "...I thought they were...destroyed." Lucius nodded again. "They were, but they were somehow brought back, which reminds me." The Pureblood Panther turned and gestured to someone behind him. "Bring him here." Another panther walked up to Lucius, dragging a young male Wolf behind him. "...Who…" Lucius only smiled and took the Wolf from the silver Panther. "Thank you, Fenrir." The were-Panther grinned. "Took me a few minutes to get him." Lucius looked down at the now silent Wolf cub. "Well? Are you going to speak?" The Wolf cub stared up at him, then bared his teeth. "Your son is friends with my sister! They'll come and save me!" At this, Ganon began to laugh. "Did you sleep for a year? Kid, your sister _died_. Died to Pinzer's sword. As to Draco...he's feral, now. Even if I sought him out, he'd attack me, of all beasts. Link is dead, along with Laval, and everyone else is in hiding." He leaned down towards the now trembling Wolf cub. "No one is going to save you." He then began to laugh again, so much that he didn't see Fenrir Greyback drag the Wolf cub away. Lucius continued to talk to Ganon, and together, they continued to make plans…..


	7. Chapter 4 Part 2- The Golden Fury

Chapter 4 Part 2- The Golden Fury **(There will be some cursing in this chapter)**

 **For those of you that have played the game "Okami", if you spent enough "yen", or whatever you use to buy moves, you could learn a move called "Golden Fury". It allows you to relieve yourself on your foes. That may or may not happen in this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Metal glinted from the moon's rays. A low growl was heard from the shadows. Then, a snarl split the night, a flash of silver shone and then the sound of metal striking something rang throughout the night.

A wolf stood before a split stone, clutching a glowing sword in her right paw. She stood there for several seconds, getting her breath back. "...Still practicing?" She turn to face a golden Dragon that leaned up against the cave entrance where they were hiding. "...Still gullible as ever, Draco." Draco grinned, showing off many pointed teeth. "Ah, but who saved your furry ass a year ago, huh?" "...Fine. You got me." The wolf reached behind her and sheathed her sword. Then her and Draco began to walk back to the cave. "By the way, did Dragonus tell you that he's been teaching me?" "He has?" "Yes." The wolf complicated this. "...He hasn't told me about it…" They had reached the cave entrance by now. The two of them stood there. "Are you going to stay out here?" The wolf nodded. "May I ask why?" "...It's...for personal reasons." Draco nodded. "...You are ill, then? That's fine. Take your time." The golden Dragon walked into the darkness of the cave, and she was left by herself.

* * *

Unbeknownst to her, another beast had fled with them, to this remote cave. He had lived nearby, but something told him that his healing skills would be needed…

His name? Razar. Yes, the Raven Healer, as he was called before the Dogs came. Now, he was a nomad, living off of the land. Until tonight.

* * *

The Wolf was by herself now. Which was good. She had begun to feel ill when she was walking back to the cave with Draco. Now, she feared that she would disgrace herself. But, she had done so before. If she did so again, she'd live. Hopefully.

As of right now, she was hovering near a patch of bushes that sat near group of trees. Just in case. She had set down her sword and shield nearby, for obvious reasons.

A few minutes had passed. She was definitely ill. The Wolf had lowered herself to the ground and now tried to focus on something. Her head was pounding, and she was trembling. Then her eyes widened.

* * *

Razar knew something was wrong. The one handed Raven knew a lot about herbs and remedies. "...It's a good thing that so much of what I need grows here…" Then, he heard something. "...What was that?" It had sounded like a dog. A very sick one. Then the sound came again. Yes, whatever had made the noise was _very_ ill. And weak. Razar picked up his things and sprinted towards the source of the noise.

* * *

Someone was supporting her. Not that it mattered. She felt as if she was on fire. Besides her sickness, she smelled reptile. "Hey, I woke you up. You aren't passing out again." Draco appeared above her, a wild look in his orange eyes. "...Draco?" She struggled feebly, wanting to move from her sickness. But she could not. Once she realized this, a whine escaped her, causing Draco to look down at her. "...I'm sorry, but as sick as you are, if I move you, you'll just…" Then something out of her line of vision caused his to bare his teeth and snarl. "Who are you?!" A voice answered him, one that seemed familiar. "...Draco...I'd thought you'd recognize me." Draco's mane twitched. "Yeah?" Then a black bird appeared above her. Draco seemed to recognize him then. "... _Razar?_ " He nodded. "At last, you remember me. Now...as for her, I can help her." "How?" She realized that Razar was holding her now, instead of Draco. "Well, you can stay away from her, so it does not spread to you. Second, she must rid herself of the sickness before I can do anything. Meaning," He looked down at her for this. "Go ahead, be sick. The faster you are, the quicker I can help you."

* * *

It seemed like several days had passed. She _had_ gotten sick again, thoroughly ruining her clothing. Razar had kept to his word and had helped her. The sickness had left. Now, she was sitting in the back of the cave, with a wool blanket draped over her. Razar and Draco were talking quietly near the entrance. "...Razar?" The Raven turned and ran to her. "Feeling any better?" She glared up at him. "No shit, Sherlock-of course I feel better." She noticed Draco grinning at her. " _What?_ " "Back to your old self?" "Shut it."

* * *

A few hours had passed since then. Razar told them that others survived in the Outlands. "Only a select few of us know that actual location. I'm one of them. If you want, I could take you two there." Draco looked at the Wolf. "Lauren?" She looked at Razar. "We'll come with you."

* * *

They set out at dawn. Along the way, they were attacked by Praying Mantis. Razar and Draco thought they were doomed, but Lauren had a few tricks up her sleeve. She transformed into a four legged Wolf (think Wolf Legendbeast but a heck of a lot smaller) and proceeded to dart in between the two foes, biting them and clawing their legs.

At last, they fell, but she had one more thing to do. She performed a technique known as Golden Fury. When she was finished, she trotted back to Draco and Razar, who had their mouths sagging open. "Well? How has that?" They could only look at her. "...What...was that…" Lauren merely sat down in front of them and began cleaning herself. (I know your dogs do it too! Don't lie to meeeee!) When she looked back up, both Razar and Draco seemed to be looking everywhere else but her. "...What?"

After the two of them yelled at her for being "dirty", they set out again. It took them awhile to get to the Outlands, and as they traveled deeper into the territory, they began to see signs of life: crushed grass, footprints, and other things.

* * *

At last, they reached the camp. Razar went on ahead to tell whoever that he had come back. Draco and Lauren stayed in the trees. She had changed back into an actual Wolf sometime ago.

Sometime later, Razar came back to them. Following him was a Lion, wearing a green tunic, and he had a sword strapped to his back. "...Yeah, it's great to see you again Razar, but why did...you…" He had seen her. His mouth was open in disbelief. The Lion blinked a few times. "...By the Four Goddesses... _Lauren?_ " He took a step towards her, but then Draco was in front of her. "...Draco...long time no see huh?" To her surprise, Draco started to yell at the Lion. "To Hell with that, Link! You _died._ And left _us_ to deal with all of this shit!" He moved his scaled arms wildly and Lauren had to duck to avoid getting whacked in the face. Link took a step backwards. "...Draco…" He visibly flinched from Draco's verbal onslaught.

After several minutes of letting Draco cuss him out, Link had had enough. With one solid punch, he laid the golden Dragon out flat on the grass. " _Din_ , he was getting annoying!" He lowered his paw and raised his gaze to look at Lauren and Razar. "...Uh...nice to see you too, Link." he nodded at Draco. "Help me get him inside."

* * *

 **(I'm going to end it here. It's getting quiet long.)**


	8. Chapter 5- To The Sky!

Chapter 5- To The Sky! **(There will be cursing in the chapter)**

 **(Yes, the time has come for the Phoenix to come back….enjoy.)**

 **(I also came up with the idea that the Ice Bears now live in the sun...read on.)**

* * *

...The Sun. What can I say about it? Well, it's hot, for one thing. No one can live on it. It has solar radiation-WHAT WAS THAT?-

….Okay, I think whatever that was is gone now…

I stand corrected….I'm going to run far away now…..goodbye.

* * *

A Speedor raced across the fiery plains, dodging various plumes of fire. Inside the craft, five animals were roaring at the top of their lungs in time to a radio: "We're the Ice Bears! We're the Ice Bears! We kick ass! We're the Ice Bears!" They continued this for minutes on end.

"Hey, Icebite, I've gotta message from da boss. You wanna read it?" Icebite snatched the telegraph (how did it not disintegrate?) from Icerlot's paws. "...Letz see here….Fangar want's us ta go back ta Chima to help wit' some invadars." "Really?" "Yeah. Shall we go?" The Ice Bears roared their approval. "LET'Z GOOOOO!"

* * *

Fangar was somewhat dreading the Ice Bears coming back. He hadn't approved of their behavior before, and now that there were outsiders...it was just a huge mess that never seemed to end.

"Sir!" Strainor ran up to his leader, bent over. "...Yes?" he got his breath back and looked up at Sir Fangar. "...They're alive." Fangar leaned forwards in his Throne. "Who?" Strainor seems to be smiling, something that he never did. "Link and Laval, of course."

Fangar gathered the former Ice Clan together in his Fortress. He exclaimed that they would be visiting the Outlands. "As you may or may not have heard, the Lion Princes have come back from the dead. How and why, I have no answers. But, you all remember Draco, right? The Dragon?" Across the room, everyone was nodding. "Good. Well, he got word to me the location of the camp...and, _and_ , Lord Fluminox has come back." Across the room, the cheers grew louder than before. So loud, in fact, that Fangar had to frantically yell at them to stop. "You fools! If you carry on like this, the whole ceiling will collapse on us!" That shut them up.

* * *

A few hours later, the Ice Clan was venturing out of their territory for the first time in over a year. It went smoothly for the first half-hour, but then Fangar began to hear what sounded like drunken beasts singing off key. Badly. "...For the love of…." All he could do was shut his eyes and clench his canines together as a song struck up a bit behind his Speedor. "We're DA ICE BEARZ! WE'RE DA ICE BEARZ!" Seconds later, Icebite and his gang of Ice Bears pulled up next to him. "We got your lettar, boss!" Fangar merely nodded, struggling to keep his cool (get it? ...No? ….I'll leave now…). "...Yes….so you did." "Oh, we also messed with this reeaallly big blue furry guy. He had a trident. Didn't do shit to us, though. AMIRIGHT?" "YEEEEEAAAHHHH BBBBOOOIIIIIII!" Fangar only put his face in his paws and started to shake his head. "...Kill me now….please…."

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, somewhere VERY far away….**

* * *

Lord Fluminox stared out over Chima from his window in his chamber. He hadn't _wanted_ to return, per say, but he was needed. As was everyone else. Including him.

He had received word that the Lion Princes had somehow come back to life after being dead for a year. How that had happened, even _he_ had no clue.

* * *

Flinx had grown over the year, his wings blazed even brighter than they had when he had become the Ninth Phoenix that helped with the Illumination two years ago.

Right now, he was helping Tormak with guard duty. "...Have you spoken with your father recently?" "No sir. I have not." Before either of them could reply, a familiar face flew over their heads. "...Was that Eris?" Tormak nodded. "Yes. Let's catch her."

Before long, Eris had talked to them about the Dogs, the Praying Mantis, and other things. "So you say that Link and Laval are alive?" "Yes! They are alive, but they're dealing with memory loss...also, guess who else found us? Razar, Lauren, and Draco!" Even Tormak grinned at this. "...So...Even the Animagus survived….tell me, they cannot get home yet?" Eris shook her head. "No. Lauren says that those 'Time-Stones' they used to get here aren't working. But, she says she can get them running again…" Flinx spoke up then. "...Could they come up here, perhaps?" "Yes, my son. And it's not can, it's must. We cannot endanger the survivors no longer. They must be brought up here." Fluminox walked down the stair towards the now gathering group. "Do you know where the camp is?" Tormak nodded. "Yes. I'll send troops there as soon as possible."

One by one, they left Mount Cavora for the surface below. Fluminox, Foltrax, and Firox took to the skies in the biggest vehicle in Chima, the Blazing Bastion, a massive fire-bird which could fire Fire lasers created from Fire Chi.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the camp….**

Draco had calmed down. Somewhat. He had stopped cursing, which could have been either good or bad. Right now, the small group was located in Link's tent, telling everyone what had happened to them (as far as they knew) over the course of the last year. That is, until Tormak and the others arrived.

To make a long story short, the camp was evacuated, and not a moment too soon, because as soon as the Blazing Bastion lifted off into the sky, Ganon and the others attacked the camp.

From the flight deck of the Blazing Bastion, Chima was revealed in all its glory. "...Makes you see things differently, huh?" Link turned to see that Flinx was standing next to him. "It does." "Link." He turned to Fluminox, who was walking towards him with his Fire-Staff in his left wing. "Fluminox." "I have a request of you." "Yes?" "...Would you be willing to try Fire Chi again?"

* * *

 **(It's going to end here, folks. For now.)**


	9. Chapter 6- The Legend of Fiend- Part 1

Chapter 6- The Legend of Fiend- Part 1

 **A note to EVERYONE: The FanFiction user Bluepaw265 has decided to take a break from writing for a while. She is now called Lost Is Me. In honor of her letting me make a canon story to The Darkest of Rulers, which is not dead, (she'll put it up when it's done.) This chapter is dedicated to her. So, say hello to Fiend everyone. Well...not in this half, but in the next half. Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

A few minutes later, the Blazing Bastion began to act strangely. Foltrax began hitting buttons and switches, trying to find the problem. Link, however, knew what was happening. He ran to Fluminox, and explained what he feared. "...I believe that Ganon is using his Darke Magic…" Just then, the craft began to tilt. Dangerously. Fluminox flew upwards. "Hang onto something, Link! I fear that this is the end…" All he could do was watch the ground get closer and closer….

* * *

He awoke sometime later. Lots of things were happening around him, but the state he was in, he couldn't make any of it out.

Then, he could. Ganon was attacking, and the Mantis and Dogs were right behind him. _...Great. Just what I needed._ Link slowly got to his feet and noticed that the Blazing Bastion was scattered around him. He felt sad that such a craft had been downed so easily. _There's no time to dwell on this..._

Then, something came to him. _...I had a bow...where…._ Then he remembered where he had buried it. He ran towards the spot, and when he reached the spot, he fell to his knees and began clawing at the ground, spraying dirt and grass everywhere. _...Come on...where are you…._ Then a box appeared. _...Gotcha._

It was the Hero's Bow. Complete with the fabled Light Arrows. _...Yes..._ He lifted the bow and quiver from the box and strapped them to his back, beneath Demonslayer and the Hylian Shield. He then stood up, and noticed that a crowd of people were standing in the middle of the now burning camp. _...What…_ Then one of the Dogs moved, and for a split second, he saw a female Lioness on the ground, struggling to rise. A roar sprang without warning from him. _"ZELDA!"_

He then spotted Ganon. The beast was standing over Zelda, his Trident of Power pointed down towards her hand...THUD. The trident sliced through Zelda's right paw, pinning to the grass beneath her.

Beneath all of the beast cries and screams, only one mattered to Link. He roared again, and charged straight for the Demon King.

He reached behind him, and unsheathed Demonslayer. _"Ganon!"_ At the sound of his name, the blue furred, horned giant boar turned from Zelda, pulled his trident from her blood covered paw, and the two of them met in sparks of steel.

The two beasts roared at each other, consumed with fury. "At long last! The Power of the Gods is near completion! I already have Wisdom and Power. I just have to kill _you_." Link did a backflip away from Ganon and landed on his paws about five feet away, pointing Demonslayer at his head. " _What_ are you talking about?" Ganon only grinned down at him. "...Are you an idiot? Perhaps you forgot more than I anticipated...but this has happened before...many times, in fact." Link only ducked as Ganon swung the trident in his direction. "I still don't get where you're going with this." The Demon King shook his furry head. "Those 'ancestors' of yours? They're not who you think they are." Amazingly, Ganon lowered his trident and stabbed it into the ground next to him. At the same time, nearly everyone stopped fighting around them. "...What…" Then, the beast leaned down towards Link. "...They're _you_." The Lion lowered his sword and stared up at Ganon. "...Me?" Ganon nodded. "Yes. You. Your previous lives." At that moment, something happened. **(It's time, people. Here's some of the final moments of the games. In all their glory. Enjoy! First up is Ocarina of Time.)**

* * *

 _-He was standing in the ruined castle's throne room, the man who had destroyed all that he knew was playing an organ at the far end of the room. Then, he stopped. "...You dare face me?" The man stood and pushed back the bench as he did so. He then turned around. "...You. You're the one who attacked Hyrule Castle!" He reached behind him and, in one swift movement, unsheathed the blade of his people, the Master Sword. "...So...after all of this...you still live…." "Sam!" He looked up. Zelda was encased in a glass crystal above the organ. The man began to laugh, then. "...The Triforce is resonating...yes...my time has finally come….Wisdom!" At this, Zelda's right hand began to glow yellow. "Power!" The man's right hand began to glow as well. "And Courage!" He felt a warmth flow through him._...Great Goddesses…. _The legend was true. He was the Bearer of Courage. On his left hand, there was a golden triangle, split into three smaller ones. The lower left one was glowing yellow. "...Link." he looked back up towards the man. He had thrown his blood-stained cape to the floor and was now advancing towards him. "...I've been waiting seven long years for this…" The Darke Wizard raised his arms and summoned his magic. "...Let's have a game of Dead-Man's Volley, shall we?"_

 _-Ganondorf was dead. Dead by his own magic, in the end. He and Zelda had fled the falling tower, and now stood on the other side of its bridge. "...It's over...it's all over…" Then, he heard something. "What was that?" Leaving Zelda, he crossed the ruins to a huge pile of rocks. "...I don't see anything…" How wrong he was._

 _-With a feral cry, Ganondorf flew from the rocks, sending them flying. His eyes were glowing a bright yellow, and as a blue light surrounded him, he began to laugh. "Behold! The Might of the Triforce of Power!"_

 _-The one thing that could strike fear into him was standing there. As the storm that had been approaching finally reached the ruins, the flash of lightning revealed what appeared to be a blue furred, horned beast. It, no_ he _had twin swords, a spiked tail, a nose-ring, and he was covered in blood. "I….AM….GANON."_

* * *

 _ **-Next up is Majora's Mask!**_

 _-He had been through a lot. Too much. He had saved all four Guardians of Termina. Now, he had to deal with Skull Kid. Or the thing that controlled him_

 _-Majora's Mask. It was an evil deity that was once a living beast. When it died, someone carved its bones into the mask. It controlled whoever wore it._

 _-Now, because of it, the land of Termina was trapped in a never ending three day cycle. And guess who had to confront the mask? Him. Samuel Forester._

 _-After fighting Skull Kid at the top of the Clock Tower, he had been sucked into the_ moon. _Yes, the moon. He found himself in an open field, with a lone tree in the middle of the area._

 _-After going through more challenges, he finally got to see the Skull Kid, who was wearing the Mask. "...Shall we play? Let's play hide and seek…..You hide...and I SEEK."_

* * *

 _ **-Link's Awakening/Oracle of Seasons & Ages/ A Link to the Past**_

 _You could say that he was the Hero of Dreams, Ages, Seasons, and Hyrule. Currently, he was on Koholint Island, standing in front of a slumbering whale; the Wind Fish. He had come here after being caught in a storm, causing him to be washed up on shore. A ginger-haired young woman named Marin had found him, and took him in. After a long time, after going through much, he had entered the Egg._

" _...Hero of Dreams...do you wish to awaken from the nightmare?" He stood before the whale-like creature. Then, he was forced to make a difficult decision. "...Yes." The whale sang its pleasure. "Then, play the Song of Awakening!" So, he did._

 _-He awoke floating in the sea, the only reason he was still alive was because he had tied himself to the mast of his now non-existent ship. He had some clue of where he was. Above him, the Wind Fish shot up out of the water and leaped over him. He could only stare up in awe._

* * *

 _-He was a freaking rabbit. A pink one. Needless to say, he was cursing at the top of his rabbit lungs, but in rabbit speak._

 _-He had gotten all three Pendants of Virtue. Now, he had the right to take up the Master Sword, which was slumbering somewhere in the allusive Lost Woods._

 _-He had found it. The sword was in a hidden clearing, driven into a moss-covered pedestal of stone. Ancient Hylian Text was engraved into the pedestal. The sword itself was magnificent, truly worthy of the Legends. A sapphire stone was inserted into the pommel, the hilt was banded with blue and green-dyed leather, and was blue. So was the crossguard, which was in the form of a bird's outspread wings, pointed downwards. A golden diamond was below the crossguard, on both sides, perhaps acting as a support for the blade's sheath. The blade itself blazed in the near-darkness. The Triforce was engraved near the crossguard, upside down, also pointing downwards. He approached the pedestal, and walked around to face the entrance. "...Goddesses….Hear me. I have proven myself by retrieving the Three Pendants of Virtue from the Guardians...Let me take up the sword before me." From his outstretched hands, the pendants flew from them, and began to circle above his head…_

 _A flash of white light filled the clearing, and when he could see again, he held the Blade of Evil's Bane in his left hand, and he jabbed the blade upwards and a beam of blue light shot out of the tip of the blade and into the dark sky….._

* * *

 _ **-And now for something I think most of us wanted to be in Twilight Princess after Okami came out...Enjoy.**_

 _-He had a very serious dilemma. He was a wolf, for one thing. But something else bothered him. Unfortunately, he was a man trapped in a wolf's body. Which, naturally, caused some...issues...some issues that shocked him._

 _One of these issues was that he wanted to mark everything that he could. Which, of course, was slightly mortifying. Of course, the canine part of him didn't think so. In fact, he_ had _already marked something-when he was in his cell under Hyrule Castle._

 _And now, he could ignore it no longer. He had held back longer than he should of. To say the least, he had been in silent agony for the past few hours. He was, however, fortunately outside, in Hyrule Field. But he wasn't...comfortable with his new form. Not yet. Even though he had been a wolf for some time._

 _To make matters worse, Midna decided to start speaking to him. "What's the matter?" "...Not now…" She appeared before him, and floated around him. "Something must be wrong…" He felt as if he was on fire now. He shifted his paws a bit. Then Midna seemed to know what was wrong. "Jason." He looked up at the imp floating above him. "...You're not used to being a wolf, are you?" He whimpered at this. "...Ah...I see...okay. Come over here." Jason followed Midna over to a patch of bushes. "...I think I know what your problem is. I chose this spot for a reason." "...Why?" She rolled her eyes at him. "For several reasons. One, because you are a human trapped in a wolf's body. That alone will cause problems." A knowing smile appeared on her face. "...Go behind the bush, and don't come back out until you're done. Then we can continue on our way. Take your time."_

 _He had done it. He had gotten over his discomfort and had let the beast part of him take over. Needless to say, he felt a hell of a lot better now._

* * *

 _ **-It's Skyward Sword time!**_

 _Christopher had done many things. Hell, he'd fallen to the Surface, fought massive beasts, and had saved his friend. But there was one thing he had to do._

 _He was in the Statue of the Goddess. Throughout his quest, someone had guided him. Had help him. Now, they had to part ways._

" _...Christopher...unsheathe your sword, and put it back where you found it." He stood there, before the rock where it had started. Thoughts raced through his head._...I feared this day.. _.with a heavy heart, the Hero of the Sky reached behind him, and with his right hand, unsheathed the Master Sword. As he stood there, the sword pointing downwards over the pedestal, the spirit that had been with him for most of his journey spoke to him. "...Master...take heart in this...I shall always sleep within the Master Sword...therefore...whoever takes up the blade after you...I too, shall watch over them…." "...Fi…." Closing his eyes, Chris thrust downwards._

 _It was done. The sword was embedded in the stone, right where he had found it so long ago...when it was only the Goddess Sword…_

 _Fi spoke to him one last time. "...I learnt a lot from you...and...I wish to say….thank you." Fighting back his emotions, Chris managed a nod. Fi then flew through the air, did a somersault, and dove into the Master Sword one last time. The blade blazed one last time, as if Fi was saying goodbye, and then it dimmed…..for a time._

* * *

 _ **-And now, for my novels. Introducing the Hero of Magic, everyone. The Raven Saga awaits!**_

 _-He ran through the forest. Trying to catch up with a runaway horse-He stood above Fox Lake, watching the sunset as it basked the surrounding area in a golden glow- He was holding a sword. The one that_ he _had wielded through the ages. Not his ancestors._ Him.

* * *

 **Welcome back, people! Here we go!**

He was still standing in front of Ganon. Thoughts raced through his head. _...How..._ Then, they spoke to him. "Derek." That was Sam." We're the same, you remember, don't you?" That was Eric. He somehow found the strength to answer them. "...I think I remember too much…" "That's alright." To his shock, this voice was female. Timidly, Link continued to talk with his past selves. "...Please don't tell me..." "No." "...Then who are you?" "Alice. Don't worry, Derek. I just happened to be in the right place in the right time, that's all." "So you were never me? ...Or I was never you? ... _Din_ , this is confusing me…" Then Jason spoke to him. "Keep it together, Derek." "Sorry." "Look, we all had different strengths, right?" That was Chris. "Yes." Sam. "...Are you saying that you teach me what you learnt?" Then the voices left him. And then, his Triforce Piece began to glow…

 **(I HAVE to end it here...But don't worry…..things will pick up soon….Very soon…."**


	10. Chapter 6- The Legend of Fiend- Part 2

Chapter 6- The Legend of Fiend -Part 2

 **Say hello to Fiend, everyone, because here he comes!**

* * *

With a roar, Link was surrounded in a yellow light. All Ganon could do was take up his trident and back away from the Lion, shaking his head in bewilderment.

Several minutes later, Link was lowered to the ground, on one knee, still holding Demonslayer. When he looked up towards Zelda, she could tell that he had changed.

He rushed over to her, sheathing his sword and falling to his knees next to her. "...Zelda…." He had changed. A lot. His voice was slightly deeper, his eyes were a slightly lighter shade of blue. His clothes were in tatters, but what he wore was a brilliant shade of green. He took her right paw in his left, and both of them glowed slightly. "...Link...help me up…" And the Hero of Magic did just that.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. _He_ had the nerve to hold the Heir to the throne in his arms, and thought nothing of it? "...You underestimated me this time...Hero." With a roar that shook the heavens, Ganon began to charge at Link and Zelda, who at the time, had no idea what was going to happen to them.

* * *

But he did. With not a second's thought, he pushed Zelda away from him and took his shield and turned _-CLANG!_ Link's right arm felt numb. He could barely hold his shield even an inch from the ground. Ganon had tried to stab him. "...Are you done yet?" The Demon King snarled down at him. "...You forgot I have allies, Link." He heard what sounded like wings being rubbed together behind him. A split-second thought raced in his mind before the Mantis struck _….Oh shit…._

He was still standing. Then he fell to his knees. The Mantis had stabbed him in the gut with its own claws. And there was this sword...it was made from Lightning. "Well done, Praetor…." "What should I do with him?" He looked up from the blood covered sword in him to Ganon, who was standing above him. He looked elated. The Demon King reached down and pulled him upwards, causing the sword and Praetor's claws to slide out of him. Link almost passed out, but he managed to keep it together. "...Let me deal with him….then, you can have the rest…" As the beast that was holding him began to laugh evilly, Link began to pray very silently to the Four Goddesses…

* * *

A flash of black in the darkness. Yet another. And another. **(Here you go, Bluepaw.)**

The reason he had come to this location was because he had heard of a Lion that owned a sword. A sword that could not be broken. He wanted to see it for himself.

Well, there it was, covered in blood...and something else….From the bushes he was hiding behind, he saw a flash of yellow light. Then, he heard what sounded to him as a Lion roaring…

Needless to say, he had a right to be pissed off. (This could apply to both of them.)

* * *

Ganon had let go of him. Now, he lay on top of his sword, not that it would be any help to him right now. _….Hylia….Farore….anyone….help…._ He was trembling now, whether it was from the pain or from blood loss, he didn't know.

Then, something black appeared above him. And spoke. "...How are you still alive?" The black figure seemed to be getting darker. The voice quickly became alarmed. "Hey! Stay with me!" "...Can't do that…" He, yes, the figure above him was undoubtedly male, seemed to grow frustrated. "...If you talk, you'll only make it wor…..

* * *

The Lion laying on the ground before him had passed out. And just as well, because he had a gaping hole in his gut. _...Damn…._ He raised his eyes to the blue horned beast that watched him. "Who are you?" He demanded. The Boar began to laugh. "Do you know whom you speak to? I am Ganon, the Demon King!" "...King?" That shut him up. "Do you mock me?!" He knelt down next to the Lion and checked his pulse. _….Still alive...good...but he needs care soon..._ Still kneeling, he looked up at Ganon. "What did he ever do to you?" "...To me? Lots of things...but no matter, for I have the complete Triforce now…" He stood, and began to walk towards the Demon King. "...Triforce? I've heard of it….sad that greed turns people like you into beasts…" He shook his head. "I pity you, Ganondorf." At this, Ganon grew irate. "...You dare called me that? I bear no resemblance to my human side….How dare you…" He merely smirked, leaned down, picked up the Lion at his feet, and turned away from the Demon King. "...By the way, the name's Fiend."

* * *

Razar joined him at the edge of the camp. "...Where'd you get the sword at?" Fiend was carrying Link in one arm and he was holding his sword in the other. "Oh, you mean _this_?" He brandished the weapon. Razar nodded. "Yes." Fiend looked down at the beast in his arms. "It's his." "...What?" He looked up to find Razar staring at him. "You're a Healer, right?" "...Uh...yes...but how do you know…" He found himself grinning. "Eris told me." Razar seemed to be studying him. "...What are you?" Fiend studied his black claws. "...A Lion…" "...You don't look like any Lions I know…" "...Well...I guess you could say that because I'm supposedly demon-spawn….I very well might be." "...Like Ganon?" Fiend let out a hiss. "No. Not like him. That bastard is pure evil. I'm good. Unless someone pisses me off. Then blood gets shed." Razar was quiet for a while, which was a good thing, because he was tired of the Raven asking questions that he didn't want to answer at the moment…

… _.Link….Chosen One...Hero of Magic….you will live. For I am with you….who am I? You shall see in due time...but for now...rest._

* * *

He once again awakened staring up at a tree. _….Din...my head hurts…._ To his surprise, Razar appeared above him. "Thank Cavora! You're awake!" He started yelling at someone else in the area. "He's awake! I can heal people!" Then, a black Lion with claws appeared above him. He seemed to be smiling. "Well, well, well...looks like you'll live." Link decided he liked him. "Name's Fiend. I got your sword for you, but that's it. Sorry." He was sitting up now, staring up at the two of them. "...S' okay…..how long has it been?" "...Too long." Link studied the Lion that was standing over him. He was around his height, give or take a few inches. He had a black mane, sharp claws, and deep blue eyes that felt as if he was staring into your soul...And he also had this...aura around him. _...Weird...it's almost if…_ Then it hit him. "...You're a demon, aren't you?"

Fiend then decided that it would be a very good time to launch into his life story.

"...Yeah. I'm demon-spawn. Whoop-dee-freaking-doo. **(Fun guy, huh?)**. Here I am, living a life that I wasn't supposed to have…"

"Sorry about that...where to begin….my parents were both Lions...they...abused me...uh...because to them, I wasn't supposed to have lived." At this, Fiend stood up and roared to the wilderness. "YOU HEAR THAT? I'M STILL ALIVE!" "...Uh...Are you going to sit back down?" "What? Oh, sorry." Fiend walked back over to Link and Razar and sat down again. "So, they kicked me out. At eight. Cast me into the Outlands, they did. Wandered around a bit, then, when I was fourteen, I met this skunk-huh? Skinnet? That's his name? Thanks.-He seemed nice enough. I might have scared him half to death, though.

"Anyway, I was fighting one of the 'Lost Tribes', the Elephants.-Yes, Razar, they DO exist- I was severely wounded, found by the Wolves.

"I wanted to leave, but they wouldn't let me. So I left, fought the Elephants again, and won.

"Sometime later, I came upon all of you-this doesn't concern you, Link, because you were dead at the time- wandering the Outlands, and I took you to my camp. Which is now destroyed." Fiend sat back and watched his new companions take this in. "...Wow….that's one hell of a life story, Fiend." Link was looking at him strangely, as if something had changed in him. And something had. He had found out that his "ancestors" were in fact his previous lives. All of them. Beside him, Razar was nodding. "...I see….No wonder everyone was talking about you…" Fiend looked up. "They were talking about me?" Razar nodded again. "Oh, yes, they were." Link was feeling famished by now. "...Can one of you get me something to eat?" Fiend just started laughing at him. "What?" "...Are you _crazy_? Do you think you'll be able to even keep anything down in your state?" Link just stared up at him with confusement, which caused the black cat to laugh even harder. "...This isn't funny…" He got control of himself very quickly. "...Sorry...but you got stabbed in the gut. Which, we healed you, but we're being cautious about it. Also, we found someone else...Rika?" A female Raven appeared above him, and from the way Razar was looking at her… "Don't worry, Link. We'll find something for you."

* * *

He was limited to something that tasted like chicken stock. Which was fine. But it got annoying rather quickly. But hey, at least he wouldn't die from starvation, right?

He was able to move around the clearing now. It turned out that Fiend was just as good as sword fighting as he was. So, they fought.

 **Meanwhile….at Ganon's camp….**

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?!" Ganon's roar of outrage rang through the forest. Those bringing the news to him cowered before him. "...He...lives...sire…" "YOU _IDIOTS!_ " Ganon snarled as he drove his Trident of Power into the ground. The beasts before him were wise enough to flee.

"...Pinzer...fetch me Praetor...I need his assistance…" The Praying Mantis bowed and literally moon-walked away from Ganon. "As you wish, King." "...How does he do that…"

Praetor sat inside the Temple of Plymourth-Ir, the God of Praying Mantis. He was so absorbing in praying that he didn't hear Pinzer come in. "...Praetor." The yellow carapaced general turned to face his leader. "Yes?" Pinzer grinned evilly. "...I have a job for you….would you like to finish off the Lion Clothed in Green?"

* * *

 **(Send me suggestions, people! Also, if you would like to be a part of this, I will need a name, what Tribe you're in, and a brief (or long) description of your character. Thank you.)**


	11. Chapter 7- All's Fair Game

**Chapter 7- All's Fair Game (There will be cursing in this chapter-LOTS OF IT.)**

 **A fair warning to all of you- this chapter WILL have lots of "stuff" in it. If you do not like animals being harmed or violence, You have been forewarned. Turn back or go to the next chapter if you can't handle it. Thank you. (The violent chapters' titles will be in bold.) (Locations and scene changes will also be in bold.-Thanks Bluepaw for suggesting this.) Now, ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Ganon's Camp**

 **The Prisoner Cave**

Praetor stepped into the cave, where the prisoners were kept. He had heard something horrifying-that the she-wolf had been-Dare he even thought of it, as evil as he was, which surprised him-Taken. By none other than the Dragon. Supposably, his beastal nature had gotten the best of him. Praetor was strong, but if the Dragon had claimed the Wolf as his mate...which shouldn't work at all, right?-then he was going to have to careful about how he did this…

* * *

 **Meanwhile...in the Throne Room…**

" _HE DID WHHHHHAATTTTT?!"_ Ganon's unbeastly (Get it? No? ….I'll leave now…) shriek of outrage rang through the camp. Even Praetor could hear it. The Demon King was standing before about five unfortunate beasts who had literally ran to him, screaming at him to get the the Prisoner Cave as soon as possible. Two Mantis, one of his own, and two Dogs. (They won't be named yet.) "...Um…" "SPEAK!" Ganon thrust his Trident of Power into the ground and leaned on it. The beasts before looked as if they were going to faint. "...Can you at _least_ tell me who did this?" "...It...it was the Dragon, sire….as you can see, we did try to stop him...but he killed some of us and we almost didn't live...he's dangerous." Ganon nodded his furry head. "...Damn right he's dangerous…." He sighed and started out over his camp. Below him was the training grounds, where all of the beasts fought and trained for battle. About ten feet away from that was the sleeping quarters. Across the sleeping quarters, about twenty feet back in the trees, was an area that he had picked out himself. It was where he went to meditate. (Shocked that he meditates? Great.) He was thinking of doing it now. Or was, until the group before him showed up. Ganon began to think to himself. _...Now, why would_ he _, of all beasts, do_ that _? ...What would his father think?_ That thought stopped him cold. "...Sir?" Wordlessly, he turned to his own beast. "...Does his father know about this?" He spoke in a choked whisper. To his dismay, the beast nodded. Frantically. "...Um...He said that he wanted to speak with you...Oh, he's not mad, he's quite happy, sire...because the wolf that he Took...Lucius _loathes_ her, sire…" Overwhelmed for the first time in centuries, Ganon hung his head and closed his eyes, massaging his forehead. "...Sir?" He gazed bleakly at Pinzer. "...Take me to the cave...the least I can do is heal her...if she'll let me…" The beasts looked shocked. "...Right away, sir."

* * *

 **The Prisoner Cave**

Praetor, to say the least, was trying very hard not to die at the moment.

The Dragon had gone mad. When, he had no idea. But he did know one thing-one of them was going to kill the other, or the wolf by accident. From what the Mantis could see, she was lying in a dark corner, watching the two of them fight. She was surrounded by blood and...No. He would _not_ think about it. It had already happened. There was nothing _he_ could do about it….

"Back! Get BACK!" The General of the Mantis Army swung his claws at the beast, who only roared at him. The Dragon then side-swiped him, causing him to fly through the air and land near the wolf. They merely looked at each other. "...Accept my apology for what happened to you...madam. It will not happen again." Praetor slowly got up, having noticed a very interesting sword nearby. "...Is this yours?" The wolf nodded. The Mantis checked to make sure the Dragon hadn't noticed him-he hadn't- bent down, and picked up the sword. To his surprise, he saw...something… Then something roared at him. _"You DARE HURT MY RIDER?"_ "...You are a sword spirit?" _"...Yes…"_ Praetor grinned. "...Ah, so you must be the Red Dragon! ...Are you Dragonus?" Something like a growl came from the sword. _"...Yes…"_ His grin grew wider. "Could you perhaps help me take care of this younger Dragon?" Dragonus, in answer, appeared before him, in the flesh. Cobalt-blue eyes glared at him. The red dragon then bent his head towards the wolf. He then turned his head to look at Praetor. "...What happened to her?"

Praetor was forced to tell Dragonus the unfortunate incident. As he gave the message, the Dragon's fury began to grow. _"...He did what?"_ To say the least, he was **(Once again, reference time. Enjoy! Feel free to repeat this in the reviews.)** furious, outraged, and, even, sick with anger. **(There you go guys!)** Dragonus whipped his head back and forth between the now trembling Mantis standing before him and the wolf that lay at his feet. Now, his eyes on fire, he turned to the younger Dragon, and began to stalk him. _"You DARE hurt my Rider?!"_ He roared at the golden one. As Dragonus reared up to his full height, the younger Dragon roared back at him. And then charged.

* * *

 **In the middle of Ganon's camp….**

He could hear the Dragons. _...Now I understand…_ He could somehow understand them. Their roars spoke of loss and confusion and anger. A group of beasts were with him, and as he stopped just before the cave entrance, they looked at him. "...Sir? Should we go in?" Ganon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he let it out, he opened his eyes. He then hefted his golden trident in his right paw, which was glowing. "...Let us go into the darkness…." He took a step forwards. "And banish it."

More roars were added to the confusion. A few flashes of golden light half-blinded Praetor, and when he could see again...both Dragons were on the ground, a few feet from each other. Ganon had his trident raised above the red one...but then something stopped him.

" _No!"_ A yelp rang through the cave. It was the she-wolf. She was standing upright, holding a paw to the wall of the cave to support herself. Praetor set down the sword and rushed to her. To his shock, she threw him against a wall about five inches from the floor. All he could do is hang there, gazing over to Ganon with a silent plea. _Please put down your damn trident, don't kill anyone and GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!_

Ganon hadn't anticipated the wolf getting up. _...Of course...they all know each other…_ Going against his better judgement, he thrust his still glowing trident into the dirt next to him and crossed the cave to the wolf. He then did the one thing he could do, noting that Praetor was pinned to the wall.

Praetor could only watch as Ganon suddenly pulled the wolf backwards, causing him to be released from her grip. He slid down the cavern wall, and could only look on in mute fascination as a golden light began to surround the wolf and Ganon...

* * *

 **Meanwhile...in Fiend's camp….**

" _No! Not like that!_ Watch me." Fiend backflipped over Link and held his sword out in front of him. "Think you can do that?" Against his better judgement, he had decided to give him sword lessons. Link grinned. "Sure. _I_ can't do what you showed me, but someone else that I know can…" Fiend lowered his sword, suddenly wary. "...What do you mean…" Then Link stiffened. "...Link?" The Lion shook his head. "...Fiend...when I said that my previous lives could...live again...I wasn't lying to you…" "...It could happen again?" Link nodded, at the same time taking a few steps backwards and dropping his sword. "...Now?" Another nod. As a golden light began to surround the Lion, Fiend began to back away from him _very_ slowly…..

 _(Guess who else is in here? I'll give you a hint: Fiend has another life….multiple lives, in fact.)_

Another Lion was standing before him. He looked like Link. But Fiend knew otherwise-this was one of his previous lives now. Not him. "...Hello." The Lion stopped looking around his surroundings and looked at him. Then, to his shock, he roared at him. _"YOU!"_ Fiend simply stood there, wondering what he was so pissed off about. "...Did I do something?" The Lion looked like he was going to kill him. Then he stopped advancing towards him. "...What?" The two of them looked at each other. "...If...if you're not Link, then who _are_ you?" To his shock, the golden-maned Lion before him shook his head. "...Did you really forget? I _am_ Link." "...But….you...you're...not...him…"

"...So, what you're telling me is that I've been reincarnated multiple times? And that these...other selves...are me?" Fiend nodded slowly. "...Yes. You're not the Link I was fighting…are you?" "No. But I _have_ fought you before. Multiple times, in fact." The Lion before him reached behind him and unsheathed his sword, and just looked at it. "...I haven't held this sword in a long time…" He raised his gaze to Fiend's. "Call me Sam." Fiend just stared at him. "...Sam….as in the Hero of Time?" Sam nodded. "Yep. The very one." Sam then took a step backwards. "...I may or not have overheard that you and Derek-that's the one you were fighting earlier- swordfighting. Could you show me what you were showing him? Perhaps I can pull it off…" Fiend unsheathed his sword and grinned at Sam. "Sure. Just don't go away if I beat you." And the two Lions ran at each other and they met in sparks of steel.

Fiend's head was pounding. He didn't know why. Then, flashes began to come to him- _ **Here we go everyone!-He was fighting the hero for the Triforce and Zelda, the one who had slept in a temple for over a thousand years.-He was fighting Sam in the water temple-Ganon stood over him, raised his Trident-he fought four Heroes at once-another set of four- He was staring at a wolf-**_ and then another thought came to him _ **-He had done it. Smashed the mirror. But he was dieing. Four younger boys, clothed in four different colored tunics, were gathered around him "...Shadow! Don't die!" he somehow focused on the red tuniced one. "...Red….It's okay…..I helped you guys…" Red looked to his friends. "...Vio?" Vio stood and walked over to the mirror. "...It appears as if the dark matter coming from the mirror has been vanquished…" Vio walked back over to him and took his hand in his, his lavender eyes sparkling. "...You did it, Shadow...you did it.." His time was growing short, but there was one thing that he had to ask before the darkness took him. He somehow lifted his head to gaze at Green, Blue, Red and Vio. "...Can we be friends?" "..Y-yes. Of course." As his sight faded away and so did everything else, he managed to tell them. "...Thanks...for….everything…" Then the darkness took him away….**_

* * *

He realized he was sobbing. He didn't care. He remembered. Everything. And then, to his amazement, someone he knew was hugging him. "Oh, Shadow! I never thought I'd see you again!" He lifted his head to find himself looking at a green haired Lion this time. "...Green….." And, for the first time in ...how many years?- he stood, and the two of them hugged each other. **(See? I managed to get an happy ending this time!)**


	12. Chapter 8- Cured Minds

**Chapter 8**

 **Cured Minds**

 **(Everyone's amnesia is cured in this chapter. Enjoy!)**

 **Fiend's camp**

* * *

Link, or rather, Derek, was back. But there had been a problem. Either the circumstances were too much for him or his wound had become infected. Currently, the Lion was dealing with...something that Fiend had no desire to come into contact with.

Therefore, Fiend had set up at the other end of the clearing, which was where they were staying. Razar was with him, also having no desire to become ill.

Rika, on the other hand, had accepted that Link needed to be cared for, and was helping him. How, the two did not want to even guess….

On ANOTHER note, they had been staying in the same location for more than two weeks. Fiend had decided that they move on.

* * *

One night, Fiend was awakened by what he thought was a cat being boiled alive.

He sprang to his paws, alarmed. Then Rika's voice came to him through the darkness. "Fiend?" "...Rika?" She came out of the trees, looking alarmed also. "...What?" The way she was looking at him filled him with dread. "What's the problem?" Razar was beside him. Rika took a deep breath. "...It's Link...he's okay...but…" Fiend took her by the shoulder and looked down at her. "What?" Just then, another roar rang through the darkness. Very worried by now, Fiend ran over to a tree stump and picked up the Master Sword, which somehow allowed him to hold it. "What do you think you're doing?!" He turned, brandishing the weapon. "I'm going to help him." Without another word, he turned and sprinted towards the woods…..

* * *

A voice called to him. _…..Awaken….awaken at long last...regain what was lost to you…._ A Tigress in green robes was standing in front of him, holding what appeared to be a green orb of light in her paws. _….Link….take this….use it well….and most of all...use it wisely…..Farewell, Chosen Hero….._

He was kneeling in front of a massive tree, staring up at its towering height. _….Who was that?_ Then he looked down. A green orb of something was resting in his paws, glowing slightly. _...What…_ He stood, still holding the orb. "Link?" He turned. Fiend and the others were standing there. He only held up the orb. Fiend ventured closer. "...Is that….may I see it?" Link handed him the green orb and Fiend looked at it. "...The Green Chi….yes….I have heard of it…." "...I used it…." Fiend looked up from the orb. "Yes. Last year. But now….I think your Goddess wants you to use it now." Fiend held out the orb. "Take it. Use it. Let's see what it can do." Link took the orb from Fiend, raised the orb to his chestplate, and inserted it.

A green aura surrounded him, and he tilted his maned head back and roared to the sky.

* * *

 **Ganon's Camp**

Far to the east of the camp, a faint roar was heard. No one thought much of it, save one Wolf and one Dragon.

* * *

 **At a so-far unknown location…**

A group of animals also heard the roar, and they began to wonder if someone had found them….

* * *

 **At the survivor Camp**

Laval also heard the roar, and when he heard it, he rushed out of the tent he was staying in, tilted his red maned head back, and roared as well. _...Hear me, brother! For I now remember all! As you should as well!_

 **Fiend's Camp**

Link remembered what had been previously locked away in his mind. As he felt the Chi orb's energy flow through his veins, his mind opened up to him…

* * *

 **(Once again, it's backstory time! Enjoy!)**

 **I will be somewhat taking a few ideas from other FF writers. I am sorry if you don't like this. If you want, review and tell me if I should rewrite this or do something else. This part will be my own version of Dimensional Links by ChangelingRin. Names and personalities will be changed. Enjoy! (Novel is called The Legend of Zelda: The Missing Link, and both Bagel and Rin have approved and they LOVE IT.)**

* * *

 **He had landed on someone. And then someone had landed on him.**

 **Once they had gotten up, he had turned to confront the person.**

 **It was Lauren. She had come with him, wherever this was. She was currently looking behind him. "...Uh...Derek?" He noticed the sudden name change. "Yeah?" Lauren raised her right hand and pointed behind him. "...Behind you…"**

 **He was staring at about twenty versions of himself. And they were all staring at you. Then, the tallest one looked him up and down. "...Right. You're about….a month late?" "...A month late? For what?" The tall one seemed to begin answering him, but he was interrupted. "Jason. I've got this." To his shock, Nathaniel stepped forwards. "Nice to see you again, Derek. As for the rest of us...well...it's a long story. But we don't have time to sit and chat. To make it short, you know who Demise is, right?" "...Yeah. Of course I know who he is-how could I** _ **not**_ **know?" Nate looked around to some of the others. "...Well...each hero form each time period has been called together to...fix the universe." "...Great. And what you're telling is that….twenty-something of us have been gathered in one place? Speaking of...where are we?" Nate shook his head. "Sam?" At this, two people stepped forwards. "Do you mean Sam, or Samuel?" The smaller one gestured upwards to the bigger one. "'Cause I'm Sam, and he's Samuel." Derek had to smile at this. "Well, you're obviously the older one, Sam. I take it we're in your time, then?" Sam grinned and nodded. "Yes."**

 **After being introduced to some others, Derek thought it would be a good idea to lay do some rules. Not that some were already in effect, they just...needed more. And for good reason.**

 **One of these reasons was because there were quite a few shape-shifters in the group. Actually, they** _ **all**_ **could turn into some form of animal.**

 **Hence the reason why Derek didn't want cross contamination to happen. Meaning that those that were in animal form had to do things differently.**

 **Unfortunately, that meant that he had to show them what he meant. So, after transforming into a wolf, he led the group into the woods.**

" **...So...what you're saying is that we...uh...have to...um...relieve ourselves away from the others when we're animals? To avoid the risk of becoming ill?" Derek nodded. "Yeah. Harsh reality, huh?" "Not really. I mean, it's common sense when you think about it."**

 **More rules were laid down. Such as: cooking and eating your own food. Again, to avoid cross contamination.- If you are ill-seek help from others. If you fear that whatever you have is contagious, seek out Derek.- And the one that everyone learned quickly- DO NOT MESS WITH A SWORD SPIRIT. Or its "friend". Especially if said sword spirit is a gigantic fire breathing Dragon…**

* * *

He didn't want to press further into the memory. There was so much…

"Link?" Fiend was standing before him, holding something out to him. It was a sword. "It's too dangerous to go alone. Take this." As he took the sword from Fiend, it began to pulse a green color from the power of the Green Chi. With a mighty roar, he thrust the blade upwards and it shot a green light into the sky. "For Chima!" _I'm coming back for you, Zelda, and when I do...Blood shall be shed._


	13. Chapter 9- The Magic of Love

**Chapter 9- The Magic of Love**

 **Yes. This is that one chapter where things start to...how should I put this...veer away from what was originally planned. Yes, that's it.**

 **Anyway, note that this chapter's title is bold. Guess what that means? It's violence time! And, no, it's not the fighting kind….I have nothing else to say, but this will be the first "Mature" chapter of this novel. If you do not wish to read this chapter, simply skip to the next one. If you do, great, then go ahead and read it. Enjoy. And do not yell at me for taking this too far.**

* * *

 **Deep within the woods**

Fiend was worried. Very worried. For one thing, Zelda had shown up from out of nowhere, and Link had gone off with her. Where, Fiend wished he knew.

And then Razar had gone off, leaving him with Rika and this Dragon called Datolite. And another Raven called Razon. Razon seemed to have a pretty good idea where everyone had gone. When Fiend asked him about it, Razon only grinned. "Don't you know what season it is?" "No...Well, it's Spring…" The bird only grinned harder. "What else is it called?" Then Fiend knew. Datolite and Rika were suddenly looking at each other. "...Oh, no….they…." Just then, a roar rose up out of the woods behind the group. Fiend could only gaze at the many trees with a mix of dread, horror and wonder.

* * *

 **About 5 miles away….**

He didn't want to get up. He wanted to stay where he was. But his body had other ideas.

The lion ignored the increasing pressure around his stomach, but at last, he got up from the lioness that was sleeping before him, and he walked over to some bushes.

A few minutes later, he came back, only to find the lioness sitting up. She yawned, showing her huge canines, and then got up and walked over to the bushes he had used minutes before.

While she was gone, the lion looked down at his front paws. His left front paw had a symbol on it, one he thought he recognized. But then the thought left his beast mind and he lifted his head to gaze at his mate, who was coming back. **(Please note that both of them are full Lions, which means that they are basically Legendbeasts, but smaller. Carry on.)**

He was content. And why wasn't he? He had everything that a male lion could want: a territory, a mate, food….what else could he want?

His mate walked up to him and rubbed up against him, slightly purring. The lion stood and chuffed at her, telling her that they were leaving soon. She accepted this.

It wasn't long before the two of them had caught game. Now, they had eaten what they had caught and they were lying by each other.

Then, the lioness attacked him. Not out of anger, but something else.

The lion ended up on top of the lioness and he stared down into her cobalt eyes. _...Do you trust me?_ He didn't know what these feelings were, at least, the other part of him didn't. But the beast part did. She growled at him. _Yes. I do._

By now, his instincts were threatening to spiral out of control. So, the lion did the only thing he could do.

He allowed the lioness to stand before him. Then, the lion smelled something. He didn't know what it was.

* * *

The next thing he knew, he felt as if he was exploding with...what? Joy? He was standing, he knew that. No...The reason why he was standing was because the lioness was supporting him. The lion felt confused. He remembered nothing of how he had come to be like this.

A few seconds later, something happened, and because of this, the lion felt his world explode into bright flashes of light...and just before a wave of...something crashed down on top of him, he tilted his head back to the sky and roared his heart out.

* * *

 **At the Hot Springs**

It turned out the panther could shape-shift, and now a female raven was standing before him. She flew into the air, cawing at him. He couldn't say no.

They clashed in the air, locking talons and then entering a free fall. **(Sound familiar? Hawks do this as well...)** Then they flew apart, and came up out of the dive. They then swooped down next to the spring and landed beside it. At the same time, a roar rose from the nearby patch of forest, and as the raven waddled closer and closer to the female raven, he wished the beast luck.

* * *

 **Hours later**

 **Fiend's camp**

Fiend was beside himself with worry. He knew now what they were doing. He had heard the roar come from the woods. Now, he just had to wait for them to come back.

Razar came back first. But he wasn't alone. Nor was he himself-he was a smaller version of the Raven Legendbeast. Rika and Razor reached the two ravens first.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Fiend's roar of outrage rang through the camp. Razar merely squawked at him. "...What do mean, you can't understand me? Change back. Now. You've got some explaining to do." Before long, a barely clothed Raven stood in front of him. Standing next to him was a red-cloaked Black Panther. To Fiend's surprise, she grinned at him. "Not every day that you can make love to a mortal, is it?" "... _DIN?!_ " "Of course, who _else_ would I be?"

* * *

A few hours later, Zelda showed up. So Fiend went ballistic on her. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Then, something threw him across the clearing. When he got back up, a male Lion Legendbeast was standing in front of Zelda, protecting her.

Fiend had no choice but to walk slowly up to the lion. "Turn back. Now." The Lion bent his head and snarled at him. "I heard that." He only snarled louder. Finally, Din intervened.

Seconds later, a bewildered Link was standing before Fiend. "...How….did I get here? What…" Then he looked around him. And became even more confused. "...Din? How did you get here? And Razar, why are you wearing that?" And then he turned and saw Zelda. "...But….you….you were….what even happened?!" Still smiling, Din walked up to the distraught Lion. "Well….to put it bluntly, you do know that Spring is called something else, right?" Somehow, Link managed to nod his head. "Yes." Then it slowly dawned on him. "...No…..no…. _I….no…._ " Din nodded. "Yep. You did." Something in her voice caused Link to stare at her. "...You did it too? But how? You're supposed to be Immortal….right?" Din nodded. "Yes. But that doesn't mean I can break the rules every once in a while…" The Panther then turned to Razar, who seemed to be wearing...something. " _...What_ are you _wearing?_ " Razar merely looked down at himself. "...I think this is what they would call a "toga" where you are from…" Then he realized how much it actually covered him. "...This is not decent at all…." Noting that he had nothing else to wear, the raven sighed and shook his head. "Ah well, at least it's something. Well...we may or may have not regretted what we did, but it's in the past. We can't change it. Now, I say that we try and look for the others." The others in the clearing agreed to this, and they agreed to set out the next morning.


	14. Chapter 10- Datolite's Tale

Chapter 10- Datolite's Tale

 **(Please note that the next few chapters will be "information overload." Meaning that if you had any questions before, all will be answered. Enjoy. And don't forget to Read and Review!)**

* * *

 **Ganon's Camp**

 **Chimaean date 5-13-12000 (ten thousand years Phoenix time+ whatever else)**

 **Time: 1200**

It had turned out that two beasts had wandered into Ganon's camp. An Eagle, and a Rhino. Fortunately for them, they had _no_ idea where they were. But they had asked to see the Wolf and Dragon.

It turned out that the four of them were friends.

* * *

Several hours later, Praetor had come to Ganon and had told him that several other were making their way to his camp.

It was Lagravis and the others. They had come to make a peace treaty. _Then,_ Laval and his friends had shown up. _And then_ , Link and a group of about six beasts showed up.

Needless to say, there was much rejoice. The Phoenix and Tigers had returned as well.

* * *

Eventually, all of them calmed down. They knew that lots of explanations had to be made. To everyone's surprise, Datolite stood up. "You. Wolf. Stand up." The wolves looked around, then saw that the female Dragon was pointing her weapon at Lauren.

The Wolf stood. "Yes?" "I know who you are. Unsheathe that sword of yours and let your Dragon free." "...Why?" " _Just do as I say!"_ "...That was a bit harsh, wasn't it?" But she did as Datolite asked.

* * *

Before long, a male red Dragon stood before the large crowd (imagine everyone in Chima plus Ganon and his army, about twenty other people, and the Mantis and Dog groups in one area. Yeah.). Datolite was staring up at the large Dragon. "...I know you…" "...Do you? ….Your scent….Son." Everyone started at Dragonus. "...No...I must be mistaken...you're a Queen, not a King...but….perhaps you were reborn...if so...then you shall come back!"

Seconds later, a young male Dragon stood where Datolite had been. "...It worked…" Dragonus nodded. "Then I shall turn as well."

A bright green Dragon appeared where Dragonus had been. He had on armor, and had an axe strapped to his back. "Werlyn. Look at me." Werlyn looked up at the Dragon. And could only croak at him. "...Father…."

* * *

Sometime later, both Dragons began to tell their sad tale.

Werlyn had captured everyone's attention. "...When I was but a youngwyrm, no more than thirty years old, I first heard news of the Feathers. I heard that they were giant birds, somewhere between eagles and crows, mottled dark-brown in color; and I heard that they were fierce, and savage beyond measure. I remember it now… I was meditating on a grassy meadow, when my friend Wingwrest came suddenly from above. On his face was an expression of utter horror. First, he told me who the Feathers were, and that they came from sub-Saharan Africa. then, he swallowed, and - with trembling voice - told me that they had attacked, entirely without provocation, a diplomatic outpost of the Wingdrane, that we had set up to try and establish peace between our two races. Without mercy they had slaughtered our people, broken our homes and shattered our eggs. Seventeen of us, and another six unhatched, were killed. Together, we flew to the capital city of Zacharos; Reith. The entire populace was mourning the victims. We joined in, keening and praying to our two gods, Lunavis and Solanus.  
Though we were very sad, we still felt safe. The attack had happened in a faraway land, and we had no reason to suspect that the Feathers were staging an invasion. Such illusion was short lived.

"We soon received reports of shadowy creatures moving northward through the night. Wherever they passed over human settlements, outbreaks of plague and death soon followed. Realizing the threat to my home, I decided - at the age of forty-three - to join the council. I passed the trials and was elected for the position of 'lawgiver and judge'. I used my power to set up diplomatic ties with the three other biggest dragon nations, establishing Zacharos as the place where we would make our final stand, should it come to that. Additionally, I worked with queen Elkeen to ensure that everyone in our kingdom was able and willing to fight for their lives, for unless we stood together, we would be driven to extinction. Then, I ordered one of our top magic weavers and researchers to find a way to ensure our survival. That is all we had time for.  
We heard of the destruction of the kingdom in the Caucasus from a group of haggard survivors, with torn wings and burnt limbs, who showed up at our gates. Most of them were mad with grief, but we managed to get a few coherent answers from them. Their entire kingdom had been desolated, their grand buildings turned to dust and their people slain by claw and beak.

"...We called a council of war immediately, and those of Snowdonia came. For those of the Urals, it was already too late. Our scouts reported the forests on fire, and rivers running red with blood. Upon hearing this news, the Welsh King agreed to convince his people to come to Zacharos, for he saw that we had to stick together to stand the slightest hope of survival. Our forces thus bolstered, we had some hope, but precious little. We found no sleep at night, no rest at day and no relief. Instead, we sharpened our claws, forged weapons and armor, and worked on turning our fear and sorrow to hatred and anger. Though usually a vibrant, peaceful race, we looked more like an army every day, and our cities more like castles. We had the advantage of fire, and our tough scales. Theirs was in numbers.  
In the summer of 943 they first attacked the outer reaches of our kingdom. The decision was made to evacuate everyone to Reith. My best friend and fellow council member, Rathur, of war and peace, was at one of these cities when it was attacked. He created a distraction that allowed the population to make it out, but was lost in the process… nobody has seen him since, but I REFUSE to accept that he is dead…  
In any case, with everyone we managed to save now defending our capital, we realized that this was the last stand of dragon kind. This was it. There was no second chance. Our researchers had been unsuccessful, and had not found a way out."

Werlyn seemed to lose composure then, but Dragonus nodded at him. The red Dragon found the strength to continue his sad tale...

* * *

"One fateful day, September the seventh, 946 by your reckoning, our war-drums began to beat, and I felt my heart banging in tune with them. I looked around, and saw the masses panicking. I realized I had to address them. Tilting my head back, I roared. Everyone stopped and looked at me. Normally, it would have been stressful in the extreme to speak to such a crowd - there were at least five thousand - but in the heat of the moment I had no time for stress. I told them to be strong, fearless and merciless. I asked them to fight for their lives, their friends and their race. Then, I recited a poem I had written.

 _'Where noble houses used to stand, all broken down  
Through lonely skies we roam alone, through smoke and clouds  
We know our foes will come for more, so hold your ground  
A final stand, on Wingdran land, We're roaring loud!'_

"The crowd cheered, and formed up in ranks behind their generals. I tasted the air, and the odor of blood, sweat, and adrenaline invaded my senses. I tingling started to build up in my belly, and I let it flow into my veins to the very tip of my tail. A savage smile parted my lips, as the fierce joy of battle took hold. My limbs trembled with primal anticipation as I imagined sinking my claws and teeth into coarse, bitter flesh. Yet I reigned myself in. The time for surrendering control to my instincts would come, but it had not yet. Instead, I lifted my wings high, and brought them down, leaping into the air. I felt the plates of my armor rubbing against my scales, but I paid them no heed, as I beheld the enemy in front of me. My heart, which had previously been beating like a crazed drummer, slowed as a strange tranquility came over me. My hearing went numb. All I could hear was my own heartbeat. All I could feel was the wind catching in my wings. And all I could see was a sea of brown-black bodies, blotting out the sky in the south. A lump formed in my throat, as I tried to judge their number, but found it impossible. Dread clutched at my mind, dampening my thoughts, and inducing a sense of panic. After a few seconds, I fought back, wrestling with the feeling, and tearing it asunder. Its pieces reformed themselves into two new emotions: a ravenous hunger, and a spark of fury. Suddenly able to think clearly again - more clearly in fact than I had felt before or since - I remembered the kingdoms lost, friends torn apart and eggs shattered. With the help of these memories, the spark turned into a blaze."

* * *

Werlyn seemed to grow taller as his tale winded down. "I maneuvered so that the wind was behind me, angled my wings in, and dove into the fray with outstretched claws. The world slowed down around me as I neared their ranks, ready to slash and bite at anything in my path. With all my strength and velocity, I collided into one of the beasts, snapping its wings like wet twigs. It tumbled to the ground, shrieking. I let it fall, focusing instead on a bird behind me. Flicking my tail around, I caught him on the lower beak, which shattered. I cut myself on the fragments, and though I felt them pierce the gaps between my scales, I felt no pain. Twisting around in the air, I whacked a large one, who was in front of me, in the side with my claws, opening four deep gashes, and exposing his ribs. The creature screamed loudly, and I thanked the gods that dragons had below average hearing.

For the next hour or so, I fought with tooth, claw, club and wing. Eventually though, my limbs began to feel tired and my breath labored. With a click, I closed my third eyelids, and the world around me became dark-grey, as though I was surrounded by mist. A second later, I mixed two chemicals in my throat and a stream of liquid fire burst from my maw with a dull roar. I flicked my head around, unable to see clearly. The screams spoke for themselves however, and when I opened my eyes, I saw I had room to retreat. With a final effort, I winged my way back to Reith, where I landed, roughly."

Then, his gaze grew dark a bit. "...Panting, I removed my armor, for I could no longer carry its weight. I rolled over twice in the snow to refresh myself, took a swig of water from a stream, and looked back at the fight when I heard a great cheer. The brown cloud had been considerably thinned. From its base, burning corpses fell, fueling a pyre below, which sent a solid pillar of soot-black smoke into the skies. There was a shift, and without warning, the cloud started to retreat. New courage once again giving strength to my wings, I joined in the cheer, and flew to rejoin the battle. Together, we beat them back, and they fled back south. Though our respite was but momentary, we were once again filled with hope. It was, however, shot lived as we looked down. I estimated at least a thousand of our kind to have died, and many more wounded. Along with their bodies, I saw around twenty-thousand of the Roc dead, their burning feathers filling the air with an oily stench. Solemnly, I shook my head and flew back to the city to meet with queen Elkeen and her entourage. I was relieved to see that she, and all the members of the council (who were my friends) had survived relatively unscathed. 'The sixth' (he asked me to keep his name secret) had lost an eye, but he did not seem in too much pain. I tried to stand straight for the queen, but my legs refused to stop shaking. I collapsed on my side, and passed out of consciousness...

* * *

"While I was out, the Roc attacked twice more. I am told that each skirmish was as brutal as the first. five more times they came, for a total of eight. each time, they came with more force until, on the seventh, it looked like we weren't going to hold. Only about a hundred of us remained. The mood was grim, as we knew another attack was coming, and we would not survive it. Suddenly, Emeraldia, she of life and death, whispered something to queen Elkeen, and she ordered the council inside. Emeraldia explained to us that there was a chance she could save our species, but that we would not like it. We were desperate, so we agreed. A warrior told Elkeen that they were coming once more to finish us off, and the queen gave urged Emeraldia to hurry. The dragoness focused hard as she tapped into the flow of energy in her body, seeking to control and focus it. she aimed her head at Wingwrest, of the earth and fire, and an arc of power passed between them for a split second. Emeraldia stumbled, as the energy left her body. She repeated the process for Ethaurien, of the wind and weather, The sixth, of the past and future, the seventh, of forgiveness and revenge, me, of chaos and law, queen Elkeen the wise, and lastly herself. when done, she sought a window, and looked in the direction of where Rathur went missing. once more, she focused. Her eyes narrowed to slits, and she held hear breath, but nothing happened. there was no spark, no energy.

"'I'm sorry, but I think it's too la-' she stopped herself and cocked her head. the room filled with static and Emeraldia screamed in pain as a bolt of horizontal lightning shot out from her forehead, and over the mountains. It lasted but a second, but when it was done, the dragoness had no energy left to stand.

'Now our vengeance will live on.. forever…..' she whispered, as she drifted into the void. We had no time to mourn her passing, as the Roc attacked once more. I decided to forgo my armor in favor of speed and agility. Fearlessly, for we knew that running would gain us nothing, we held our final defense. around me, I saw the last of my friends and compatriots fall, their bodies convulsing as they fell onto the still-burning mound of corpses below. Soon, there were only ten of us left. That is when I felt an ice-cold pain from the base of my head. I tried to look up, but noticed that I could not move. Or breathe! Soon, I too was falling, tumbling through the air like a puppet with cut strings. I landed with an inaudible thump and blinked twice, before finally closing my eyes, a tear rolling down my snout.

* * *

"...I had the strange experience of being separated from my own body. I could not see as such, but I could feel the consciousnesses of all the beings around me. I did not feel the touch of wind as I drifted northwards, but rather the dull roar of the void. but something was keeping me from falling into its dark, unfathomable depths, as it has done ever since. I arrived wherever I was going a few minutes later and -though I knew not that it was me- opened my eyes. I had taken as my own the body of a human baby, small and fragile. For the next thousand-and-seventy years, I would enter the mind of a new baby, as my old host died. Not aware of what I was until the child grew to the age of around sixteen, and then being plagued with loneliness and an insatiable hunger for revenge.

* * *

"That is my story. Now you have heard it. Whether you choose to believe it is irrelevant. But I hope you do, for the more people hear the word of our coming, the more likely it is that our re-ascent will be welcomed as the rebirth of old friends, rather than opposed as the coming of a new threat." Werlyn stood with his arms crossed, daring anyone to say that they didn't believe him. "...So...if you were a Dragon a long time ago...and you died and came back as a human...does that make you a shape-shifter like us?" Werlyn turned to face Lauren. "So you are human?" The wolf shook her head. "Not right now. When we come here, we're transformed into tribe members. But how did you get here?" Werlyn pondered this.

"...Well...my current human form had discovered a set of strange stones, arranged in a circle formation...when I ventured onto them for a closer look...I was sent here. And changed into a Dragon. I was wandering Chima when I came across Fiend and his camp. You know the rest." Then Razar stood up. "...About those Rocs...they wouldn't come _here_ , would they?" To everyone's surprise, Link began to roar with laughter. "What? Rocs? No! My people and others eradicated them centuries ago! What's left are small things." Werlyn seemed interested. "...Tell me more about where you came from, Lion." Link got up and walked to the center of the group. He then turned to face Werlyn. "You want to know about my kingdom? Then let me speak."


	15. Chapter 11- The Legend of Zelda

Chapter 11-The Legend of Zelda

 **(Yep. It's time. Prepare for lots of references/ cameos!)**

* * *

Still mentally reeling from Werlyn's tale, Link stared out at the crowd of beasts, gathered himself, and began to speak. "Hi. I think most of you here know me, right? Well, if you don't, I also come from somewhere else. Somewhere far away. Hyrule Kingdom. Now. This will take a while.

"...I'd like to say that it all began...a long time ago. You see, there was this demon called Demise that wanted to take over the Surface. Hylia, the White Goddess, fought him in a long battle. She emerged victorious. But, she loved someone, and that man died in battle due to his wounds. That man, was my ancestor. Hylia trapped Demise in the Sealed Grounds, and she lifted a part of the Surface into the sky.

"Many years passed. In time, the raised earth became known as Skyloft, and the Surface become nothing but a myth.

"But, about more than a thousand years ago, evil began to spread across the land again. By then, my line had passed through the ages, and one day, one of my ancestors, Christopher, changed history. He became the Hero of Skyloft, and, after going through much, eventually saved the girl of his dreams, forged this exact sword-" Here, Link reached behind him and unsheathed Demonslayer, showing it to everyone- "-And fought Demise. He was victorious, but not without a price. For, as he died, Demise put a curse on my line, his, and Zelda's. "For all eternity, your ancestors, mine, and hers will always be at war for the Triforce." And...We still are. To this very day.

"Now, lots of Heroes have come and gone. I'm the current one, the Hero of Magic. Why? Because I have a wand. Like this one." Link pulled out a wand. It had leaves etched into the bark. "Doesn't look like much, does it? No, what's really cool it that it's made of a phoenix feather. A wand has a core, which magic is channeled through. My core, the phoenix feather, is the rarest of the four you can chose from. My wand is one of a kind, having been used by most of the wizards in my family.

"Anyway, I found out something a while back. My ancestors aren't really my ancestors after all. They're my past selves. My past lives." Link turned to Zelda. "Zelda...All of those books you read when you were younger...all of the Heroes that were mentioned...They're me." Zelda shook her head. "Then if you were reincarnated over time….then...he was too….and me…" Ganon walked over to the two of them and nodded. "It is true. And it will continue to happen…" The Demon King looked down at the two of them. "...I have something that belongs to the two of you...Take your Crests. Right now, I have no use for them." From Ganon's outstretched paw came two small golden triangles.

* * *

The two triangles separated when they reached Link and Zelda and then went into their respective bearers. On Link's left paw, the Triforce of Courage slowly began to reappear. On Zelda's right, the Triforce of Wisdom.

"...Well. I think that in this life...there will be no war. But I think sometime in the future...in our next life….we will remember this…" Ganon nodded and soon everyone in the clearing began to wander off.

* * *

Soon, only a small group was left. Ganon, Praetor, Pinzer, Scorn (yeah, he was listening. He got there late. Blame the bats.), Delilah, Lagravis, and Tormak.

"...Are we all good now? No more fighting?" All of the group nodded. Then Tormak stood. "...We have a new problem…" "What kind of problem?" "...Well...I'm going to be blunt here-we have control over ourselves. They do not. For instance, your son has...well..." Fortunately, Lagravis seemed to know what Tormak was trying to tell him. The Lion King sprang to his paws. "...He did what?" Tormak nodded. "Yes. And I fear that the others have done the same...they do not know the risks…."

Then Ganon spoke up. "...What you speak of...has already happened here. Friends turn on each other…" "...Has...has my other son…" "Yes." Lagravis ran a paw down his face. "May I ask who?" At this, Ganon looked uncomfortable. "...Well...if her father found out…." "Well?" "Zelda. And from what I heard, they were some sort of Legendbeast. Both of them."

After learning this, Lagravis set off to confront his two sons. He didn't want them running rampant around the camp...not when feelings were so high...

* * *

He found Link first. So he took it out on him. "What were you thinking?! I know that you were gone for a long time, and you may have different...beliefs where you grew up, but that doesn't explain what you did." Lagravis stepped back a few paces. "...I can't explain it either...I...I wish I never did what I did...I didn't mean to...It's because I'm _here_ , Dad! I've drifted too close…." Lagravis allowed Link to compose himself. "...There's two sides of an Animagus. That's what I am. And my friends. Man, and Beast. Allow the beast side to take over…." "So this, 'beast' part of you...got the better of you?" Link nodded. "I wish it hadn't...but it did." The two were about to speak more, but they were interrupted by two roars from the woods.

Link took off into the woods, Lagravis waited for a bit before following him, but even at the edge of the trees, he could hear his son berating the other. _"You IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!"_

* * *

 **The Woods**

Link found himself looking at a giant bird. The thing had teeth. Very big teeth. A group of them had captured his brother and some others. To his dismay, Zelda was among those who had been captured.

Then, a few of the birds moved away from the cluster. What he saw shocked him. Werlyn was lying on the ground, not moving. _...What..._ Link raised his gaze from the prone Dragon to the flock of birds. _...So those must be Rocs…._

Then the birds had the nerve to surround him. So, he unsheathed his sword, and starting swinging.

* * *

One of the birds had tripped him. Now, the supposed leader had its talons digging into his back. "Who are you?" The talons lifted a bit and a beaked face appeared. "None of your business, Lion. Rex, our leader, wants to speak with you. Get up." The Lion snarled up at the Roc. "Make me."

* * *

Lagravis reached the clearing in time to see the Roc lift one of his sons off of the ground, and hit him. Needless to say, his son retaliated.

* * *

He couldn't see much. He could, however, judge where the birds were and attacked them. That is, until one of them stabbed him with his own sword. And then kicked him.

* * *

A few hours later, the group found Lagravis walking back to the camp, carrying someone in his arms. It was Zelda. Everyone feared the worst. "...She's alive...but those savages took my sons...and that Dragon. Wherever they are now…" At that point, Zelda awoke.

"...He's gone?" Ganon nodded. "Yes. These, Rocs, as Werlyn called them, took him, Link and Laval away. Where, none of us know." Emotions were running high in the camp. Among those were Zelda and Li'ella. The two Lionesses had went away together, and had come back furious. They demanded that a rescue party be put together immediately.

* * *

Ganon, well aware of the perils of angry females (don't ask.), quickly agreed. So did the others. Because, in the Legends, Zelda had shown that she could hold her own. On multiple occasions.


	16. Chapter 12- No More Lies

**Chapter 12- No More Lies (There will be cursing/violence in this chapter)-LOTS OF IT.-This May or may not be the second to last chapter. If, not it's close.**

 **Hello. Just in case anyone was wondering who's who, here you go.**

 **Bluepaw265 -Fiend**

 **The Royal Pen -Preator**

 **WerlynTellsNoTales -Datolite/Werlyn**

 **TRikiD -Rika**

 **Nightshourd96 -Razon**

 **TheChargingRhino (me) -Lauren (the wolf with the awesome sword)**

 **Remember, if you want to be in this, all that I need is a name, what tribe you're in, and a brief or long description of your character.**

 **Also, since everyone has made up, someone else is going to be a villain. It's someone new. I'll give you a hint. They hisssssss a lot.**

* * *

 **?**

It was dark. Very dark. His head hurt too much to get up. He sensed that there was someone else nearby. Then he heard a voice. "...Link?"

Laval was somewhere in the opposite side of the cell. Where, he did not know.

* * *

 **Rex's Room**

Rex was feeling apprehensive at the moment. He had heard rumors that the prisoners would be tortured. And what was to be done to them...The Roc King shivered.

Soon afterwards, several guards came into his room. "He'sss ready, sssir." Rex stood from his throne and crossed the room. "...Which one…?" One of the Snakes grinned. "The older one." Rex shivered again. "...What? Sssscared, Rex?" "No. I just don't want this to happen to me." The same Snake grinned again. "Well, don't get out of line, Rex. And you'll be fine."

* * *

 **Deep within the Chambers**

Needless to say, there was a reason why cell 308 was feared so much. Some said that the blood from previous occupants had forever stained the floor. Oh, there were stains. But from what, no one knew exactly.

Everything that could be imagined (yes, even death) had happened in this cell. As Rex was lead by the Snakes, he heard various snatches of conversation. "...Ssssslithro'ssss got ssssomething sssspecial planned for him. Did you _ssssee_ that knife?" "Yeah. It'sss hissss and I quote "Mutilation Knife"." Even the Snakes shivered at that. Then one of them looked back at Rex. "What'ssss the matter, bird? Sssscared?" As Rex shook his head frantically, the reptiles began to laugh madly. As they lead him down deeper into the chambers, even _he_ began to feel dread….

* * *

 **Cell 308**

Slithro was enjoying this. Even after all that had been done to him, the prisoner wouldn't talk.

Which meant for more...drastic measures…

* * *

Rex wasn't even near the cell when he began to smell blood...and other things...He also what sounded like...He stopped. Because of this, some Snakes behind him ran into him. "Watch where you're going, bird!" Rex held up a wing. "Do you hear that?" "...Ssssounds like a cat…" Rex nodded. "A young one…" Rex knew that something had happened to one of the prisoners. The mewling was growing weaker...and weaker...soon, it stopped. And then Rex heard something that set his feathers on end-the mad laughter of the Snake King.

* * *

He was alone. Which was good. He didn't want anyone to see what had been done to him. Oh, they would find out soon enough, but for now, he was by himself.

He had been awake for all of it. How he had not gone insane, he did not know. The Snake had butchered him, like a bull. _Then_ the reptile had had the nerve to drink _his_ blood.

Now, he was on his knees, surrounded by blood. The Snake had done his best to make him speak. But he wasn't going to betray anyone. Not now, or later.

* * *

Sometime later, the Snake came back. He hadn't even bothered to clean his knife. About ten guards were with him, and that Roc that he had seen for a few seconds before they had dragged him in here.

The Snake turned to the Roc. "Rex...what a pleassssant ssssurprise. Did you come to watch me teach thissss cat a lesssson?" Rex seemed very upset with the Snake. "...What did you to do to him, Slithro!? He looks half dead!" Slithro grinned. "Oh, I did numerousss thingssss...let'sss ssssee...I cut hisss fangsss, burned him, branded him, whipped him, beat him, sssstarved him...what elsssse….oh, I alsssso butchered him." Slithro's grin grew wider. "I only took one...but I can take the other with a few cutssss of my knife…." Even the guards seemed to be scared of the Snake King. Rex looked horrified. "...No...you...you didn't...please say you didn't…" Then Slithro began to laugh. Madly. "Yessss! I also drank hissss blood...if you want, take him away. He won't talk. Even after all that I have done to him." Then Slithro had the nerve to walk over to him. "Well, cat. Looksss like we'll be parting waysss. Isss there anything that you'd like to say to me?" _...Bad idea, Snake…_

Slithro was the most shocked when the Lion began cursing at him. Some words he had never heard of. He was certain that _quite_ a few of them were insulting his mother.

It had been about ten minutes since Slithro had caught on to what the Lion was saying to him. The Snake King had lost it.

Now, Rex was taking the Lion back to his cell. As he was walking back, he discovered the extent of Slithro's rage….

* * *

 **Cell 293**

Rex had decided to help the Lion. So, with the help of another Lion, he grimly got to work…

Rex had noticed the red maned Lion growing paler and paler as more injures were revealed. Rex had managed to grow back what had been hacked away. Which was something that he had only done once. Rex had also removed some scars. Some, the other Lion would keep. Such as the one on his face.

Thankfully, the Lion awoke as soon as Rex had finished healing him. And when Rex assured him that he was healed fully, he passed out. Which was fine.

Then, Rex heard what sounded like something _purring_. It soothed even him. Then he heard what sounded like a questioning meow and he turned…

* * *

A beautiful Lioness was standing before him. "Who are you?" The Lioness smiled at him. "I am Leona. Thank you for caring for my sons."

Then she turned to greet the red maned Lion. Rex could only look on with a slight smile as the two began to talk…

Then the other Lion woke up. Rex stepped back a few paces and as he did so, he heard one of the "cubs" as the Lioness had called them ask her something. She hesitated.

"...Laval...Link..I...how do I say this...I didn't die. Far from it-Link, do you remember a woman following you? In Hyrule?" He nodded. "That was me. When you returned here, I followed you, and hid."

After talking some more, Leona decided to ask her sons something. After all, they _were_ of age. "Can I ask you two something?" They nodded. "Have you taken mates yet?" They didn't know how to respond to that.

Eventually they told her. Leona was proud of her sons. And for good reason. She had talked to the Lionesses who had become her sons' mates. They were perfect for each other.

But she had other issues to talk about. "Link. When you were brought here, did another beast come with you?" "A Dragon. His name is Werlyn." Leona nodded. "He's with Slithro. If you're wondering where your sword is, he has it. In his Throne Room." Link got up and began to pace around the cell. "But how does _he_ have it? You remember, don't you- 'Only one who bears Courage can wield the Master Sword.'- how can _he_ have it?" "...He must have used Werlyn to get it…" Link stopped pacing and turned to Laval. "...Of course! Why didn't _I_ think of that?!" Then Rex took the opportunity to speak. "I can get you there. I know his weakness. Even the Snakes tire of him." Link then turned to face Rex. "Are you suggesting that I kill him?" The Roc nodded grimly. "Yes. I am. You seem like the fighting sort. I'll help you get your sword back, and your friend, and help you three get out of here. In return, you get rid of the Snake King. Deal?" Rex held out a wing. Link walked over to him, looked down at the outstretched wing, and then looked back up at Rex. "What's his weakness." "So you're in?" "Yes." Rex lowered his wing. "All leaders, myself included, are scared of being overthrown. Yes, I have no doubt that your father thinks about it. Not often, for he's a good leader, but Slithro...not so much. Take what he did to you, for example. He's hasn't tortured anyone in a long time. So, to make an example that he was still to be feared of, he chose you."

Leona walked up to Link and handed him something. "I want you to have this. Go ahead, take off the cloth." So Link did. He was holding a sword. "...What…" "This was mine. Now, it's yours. Even when you get your own sword back, keep it. For your daughters." Leona stepped back as her first son raised her former sword skyward. But she was the most surprised out of all of them when a beam of light shot out of the tip of the sword...

* * *

Somehow, the sword he was holding had chosen him. Even though it had been made for his mother, it felt right in his paw. Lowering the sword to get a better look at it, he noticed something engraved on the blade. _...These look like words...I can't make them out..._ Seeing that sight was a problem, Link ran his paw over the engravings. _...I think this is Prince...yeah...and then my name...then...when...you...are..of...age...this blade shall be…_ "Yours…" Link looked down at the sword again. A gem of Moonstone was driven into the pommel, which was some sort of red metal or stone. The hilt was covered in...where those Snake Scales? The crossguard was the traditional Lion Guard. For some reason, the Triforce was engraved on the blade. Like the Master Sword, it was pointed downwards. The blade was made of Ammolite. When he moved the sword around, it flashed and shimmered, even in the dim light of the cell. "It's name is Moonshine." Link looked up towards his mother. "...For the moonstone?" "Perhaps." Leona nodded towards Rex. "Go with him. Laval and I will try to find Werlyn. Then, meet us outside. Rex will direct you." Rex began to move towards the cell's entrance. Link took one last look at Laval and their mother, then at the sword, reached behind him and sheathed it, then followed Rex out into the unknown.

* * *

 **Slithro's Throne Room**

Slithro, to say the least, was very angry. Rex had sided with the Lions, and now their mother had shown up. They had met before. They would meet again.

As of right now, he was merely waiting. All the while keeping an eye on a sheathed sword that lay against the far wall, looking forlorn….

Several minutes later, they had come. Rex and the Lion. Slithro slowly turned towards them. _...So the cat hasssss found a new sssstick...let'sss sssee if he can play fetch._

Rex noticed the sword first. "There. Do you see it?" Link nodded. "I'll distract him. Go get your sword." He nodded again and Rex left his side.

He actually did not care if the Lion got his sword back. _He_ couldn't use it, but he could. But Rex was a different problem…

Link had almost reached the sword when he heard Slithro and Rex collide with each other. Noting that his time was possibly limited, he reached out….

* * *

A flash of light lit up the room. When Rex and Slithro could see again, Link was holding something. It was a sword. But of a make that none of the had seen before. Then Rex was pushed out of the way as Slithro charged Link, taking out his own sword as he did so.

The two of them met in sparks of steel. "So the cat decidesssssss to fight!" Link backflipped away from Slithro. The Snake King halted, looking around in confusion. "Where did you go, cat?" Link took the opportunity for Rex to get behind Slithro. Rex then lunged forwards…

Slithro had ran Rex through with his sword. As the Roc collapsed, Slithro bent next to him. "You can't kill me, Rex. You tried, oh, you tried. But even the bessst warriorssss will fall…" Slithro stood and turned from the fallen bird, and began to advance upon Link.

* * *

Only to find the Lion standing over Rex. "You broke the oath, Slithro. Did you even take it? I did." The Lion raised his sword. At the same time, a golden light began to glow from his left paw. "That's why the least I can do is kill you." Slithro stopped a few paces before the Lion. "And how will you go about killing me?" The Lion raised his sword a few more inches, which gave the Snake King the opening he needed.

Yet another flash of yellow light half blinded him. He hissed in pain and rage. Then when his vision cleared, he saw that the Lion was still standing. Rex was standing as well. "What issss thissss?!" The Lion met his gaze. "What is it? It's Courage. I faced your wrath and survived." The Lion raised his sword again. "But you must pay for your actions, Slithro." The Snake King frantically looked around the room. "None of your followers will help you. They all ran off or they're dead. As you'll soon be." Slithro had had enough. He lashed out at the young Lion.

* * *

Rex was running beside him, looking back every now and then. "...What…" He looked at him for a few seconds. "Oh, you're back. Long story short, you attacked Slithro, because you did, his den complex began to fall apart. We're almost out of here." Behind him, Link could hear the hissing of enraged snakes. "Do you think any will be out?" "Some already have."

They were out. Just as soon as the cleared the opening, the whole complex collapsed on itself.

* * *

Minutes later, after the small group had gone, a battered form dug its way from the ruins. Slithro, the Snake King stared into the distance. Then he tilted his head back and hissed his fury to the heavens. "LION! HEAR ME! YOU'RE DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! FROM THISSSSSS DAY FORTH, ALL BEASSSTSSS SSSSHALL RUE THE DAY THE SSSSSNAKE TRIBE BROKE FREE FROM OUR DENSSSS! NO BEASSSST SSSSSSHALL BE SSSSAFE!" More of his Tribe emerged from the ruins. And they too, were enraged. Snake ***** , the General, walked up to his leader. "What sssshall we do, sssir?" Slithro shook in fury as he turned to face Snake. "We leave at dawn. Get all that you can find." He unsheathed his sword and pointed it in the direction of Forever Rock. "We'll go there, and kill all that live there, and take the territory for ourssselvesssss…" Soon, lots of snakes hissing in evil laughter rang throughout the night….

* * *

 *** (Snake? Snake?! SSSNNNAAAAKKKKEEE!)**


	17. Chapter 13- A Link to The Past -Part 1

Chapter 13

A Link to The Past-Part 1: Attack of the Snake Tribe

 **(This will basically be a Chima version of A Link to The Past. So expect possibly ten or more pages... Enjoy. And remember-I NEED NEW TRIBES, PEOPLE! Send me suggestions. And don't forget to Read and Review!)**

 **Somewhere in the Outlands**

* * *

"Link." The young Lion sat up. Standing above him was Rex. "...What time is it?" Rex looked up at the darkened sky. "...Around two in the morning." He looked back down at him. Then Link noticed the sword in his wing. "...Where did you get that?" Rex hefted the sword. "I found it. It was my father's...and his father's...this sword has been in my nest for a long time." Then Link noticed that Rex was wearing armor. "What's with the armor?" "Well, I decided to go out for a while, try to find the Snakes. So whatever you do, don't leave the area. Got it?" Link nodded and Rex began to walk away. "Where'd Laval and Werlyn go?" Rex stopped walking. "They're somewhere around here. Now, I have to find out where Slithro and his gang is...farewell."

Link had drifted off to sleep again. But then he began to hear a voice. _...Link!_ His eyes shot open. He lay there for a few seconds, then reached out… _"Zelda?" Oh, Thank the Goddesses! okay, there isn't much time...Slithro attacked the camp and stole me away. But I'm near your location...about 50 feet from where you are… "Does he have you?" No. It's about five guards. Please hurry, Link!_ The connection between the two broke, and Link was left lying there.

A few seconds later, he got to his paws, grabbed his sword and shield, and set off into the stormy night by himself….

* * *

He came upon the Snakes a few minutes later. One by one, he got rid of them, made sure Zelda was by his side, and then the two of them ran off towards the campsite….

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Multiple roars greeted the two as they ran into the camp. Link let Zelda run ahead as he stopped to catch his breath. "So you managed to slip from the Snake's clutches, eh?" Link looked up to see a wolf with three scars on his face that caused him to be blind in one eye. "Wilhurt!" The Wolf grinned. "Still the same, eh? I thought so-you've been gone for a few days. More like five." The two of them walked towards the camp itself, catching up on things.

* * *

 **The Campsite**

All was well in the campsite: Werlyn had made up with everyone, and had taken quite well to Dragonus. The two of them were off in the woods, doing something. What it was, no one seemed to know.

At the moment, a group had gathered around Link, wanting to know how he escaped from Slithro's clutches. Link was only too happy to tell them how he fought the snake himself.

* * *

 **In A Secret Location….**

A group of Snakes watched the young Lion give a animated account of his fight with Slithro. Snake turned to his men (? Snakes?) "Alright. The Lionesssss is by hersssself...let'ssss get her, ssssshall we?" The snakes hissed in agreement…

* * *

 **Back at the Campsite**

It had been a few hours since Link and Zelda had come back. Now nearly everyone was asleep. Except for Link and a few others. He couldn't see much because it was so dark, but from the voices, he could tell that Razar was awake. So was Laval and Werlyn. And Zelda. And…. _Din?_

A few minutes later, he heard what sounded like people fighting. Then flashes lit up the darkness. Others had woken up as well. But he didn't care if he was running anyone over as he sprinted towards the fight.

Slithro had dared to come to the campsite. How he was still alive, it was anyone's guess. The beast looked horrible. Link doubted if the Snake King was even there mentally. But then all thoughts were driven from his head as he clashed with a group of Snakes. About ten turned to greet him. "Where do you think you're going, cat?" Link narrowed his eyes and snarled at them. "How dare you show your scaled carcasses around here!" Then the Snakes grew angry. VERY angry.

Then something happened that caused EVERYONE to stop fighting. Something roared. It was heard throughout the camp. Then Lagravis, who was fighting alongside Fluminox and Flinx (they lived. They just hid somewhere.), heard his two sons roar something. As he heard them, his eyes widened. _….No…_

* * *

Slithro had captured both Li'ella and Zelda. There were so many snakes that Laval and Link couldn't even get near the Snake King. All they could do was roar curses at him. "YEEESSSSS! I CAPTURED YOUR MATESSSS! IF YOU WANT TO SSSSEE THEM AGAIN, GO TO FOREVER ROCK! THERE, WE SSSSSHALL SEE WHO WINSSSS!" Link had had enough. He rushed Slithro, only to be blasted with some form of magic. While Laval rushed over to his prone brother, the Snake King hissed with mad laughter and then was gone. With it, about half of the campsite.

* * *

"...Link?" A frightened voice came from behind him. He leapt to his paws and spun, only to see Eris and Lauren standing before him. He realized how tightly he was holding his sword...well, it was a sword, but not his. _What…_ The Master Sword was gone. But, he did have Moonshine, his mother's blade. All he could do was unsheathe the sword and stab it into the ground before him. He then looked up. "...This happened before...but when…" Lauren and Eris looked at each other, then back at him. "Are you _sure_ Slithro didn't hit you too hard?" Link shook his head. "No…" Then, for some reason, he was looking at the sky. He heard Eris call his name…. "No. Let him be...he's remembering stuff…" "Are you sure, Lauren? He was fine.." "Yes. He'll wake up soon enough…"

* * *

 _ **It**_ **HAD** _ **happened before. When, he couldn't remember the exact date…**_

 _ **He had awoken on a stormy night, in the cottage that he and his uncle had shared. A young girl had awoken him, had**_ **spoken** _ **to him "Help me...I am in the dungeons of the castle...my name is Zelda...Agahnim...has done something to the other girls...now only I remain...my name is Zelda….please help me…**_ **"** _ **He couldn't just**_ **ignore** _ **her, could he?**_

 _ **Minutes later, his uncle had shown up, carrying his sword and shield. "Link. I'm going out for a while. Don't leave the house." Which, if course, was the best excuse**_ **to** _ **leave the house.**_

 _ **All that he had was a robe, and a lantern. So all he could do was sneak into the castle.**_

 _ **It wasn't long before he heard fighting. Then he heard what sounded like someone being stabbed. Then what sounded like his uncle saying a name, then someone walking away….**_

 _ **His uncle just had enough strength to speak with him for a little bit. "...Link….I didn't want you to follow me...didn't want you to see this...here…" The man pushed his sword and shield into his arms. "...Take my sword and shield...they'll do you better than me….Link….Zelda….was…..your…." (we shall never know what he said. Some people think it's "sister." But who knows.) Then the man that had cared for him since he was little succumbed to his wounds.**_

 _ **About ten minutes later, he had freed Zelda from the guards and had taken her to the Sanctuary. Then, later, the Wizard, Agahnim, had shown up, and had taken Zelda away. "Link! You need to find the Master Sword! FIND THE MASTER SWORD!" And then she was gone.**_

 _ **The Priest had suggested that he find the Elder called Sahasrahla. He could be found near the Dark Palace (Yeah, I KNOW it's Dark World Dungeon 1, but I forgot the name of the first dungeon…).**_

 _ **Sahasrahla had given him the Pendant of Courage, now he needed to prove himself by defeating the other two Guardians of the Desert Palace and the Tower of Hera in order to win the Pendants of Power and Wisdom….**_

 _ **(Yes. I copied it from The Legend of Fiend Part 1. Sue me.) He had gotten all three Pendants of Virtue. Now, he had the right to take up the Master Sword, which was slumbering somewhere in the allusive Lost Woods.**_

 _ **He had found it. The sword was in a hidden clearing, driven into a moss-covered pedestal of stone. Ancient Hylian Text was engraved into the pedestal. The sword itself was magnificent, truly worthy of the Legends. A sapphire stone was inserted into the pommel, the hilt was banded with blue and green-dyed leather, and was blue. So was the crossguard, which was in the form of a bird's outspread wings, pointed downwards. A golden diamond was below the crossguard, on both sides, perhaps acting as a support for the blade's sheath. The blade itself blazed in the near-darkness. The Triforce was engraved near the crossguard, upside down, also pointing downwards. He approached the pedestal, and walked around to face the entrance. "...Goddesses….Hear me. I have proven myself by retrieving the Three Pendants of Virtue from the Guardians...Let me take up the sword before me." From his outstretched hands, the pendants flew from them, and began to circle above his head…**_

 _ **A flash of white light filled the clearing, and when he could see again, he held the Blade of Evil's Bane in his left hand, and he jabbed the blade upwards and a beam of blue light shot out of the tip of the blade and into the dark sky…..**_

 _ **Then he remembered storming Hyrule Castle.**_ **That** _ **, at least was memorable.**_

 _ **Then he confronted Agahnim at the top of the tower. "You're too late, Hero! Oh, you tried, but you're still too late! Now, watch as Princess Zelda disappears before your very eyes!" All he could do is watch the Wizard raise his arms and send Zelda somewhere….**_

 _ **Then the two had fought. He had discovered the Master Sword's power of reflecting magic back at the sender…**_

 _ **At long last, the Wizard had fallen. "...You bested me, lad...but with the last of my magic, I can send you…..Into the Dark World!"**_

 _ **He appeared to be standing on some ruins. Before he could investigate, he heard Sahasrahla speaking to him across the void. "...Link...where you are now was once known as the Sacred Land...but Ganon's quest for the Triforce has destroyed it….you are know in the Dark World….seek the Seven Maidens...they will help you bring back the Light….good luck."**_

 _ **So, he set out across both Hyrule and the Dark World. He found long forgotten artifacts, such as the Cane of Byrna. And the Hookshot. Not to mention that the Master Sword could be reforged twice.**_ **That** _ **was cool.**_

 _ **At long last, he had rescued Zelda, and had defeated Agahnim again, now, it was time to face Ganon….**_

" _ **Who would have thought that a lad like you could have come all this way….no matter. Once I kill you, I can have both the Light and Darks worlds under my command!-En Garde!" And the fight began….**_

 _ **He must have won. Because the Triforce was floating in front of him. Strange thing was, he didn't even remember walking into the room…**_

 _ **Then the Triforce bade him to make a wish…**_

* * *

" _I think he's waking up…" "It's about time-he's been asleep for at least an hour…"_ With no warning, he sprang to his paws, walked over, took his sword out of the ground, sheathed it, and then looked back towards his friends. "Are you coming or not?" "...Where?" Link unsheathed Moonshine and pointed it towards the forest. "To save Chima from Slithro." One by one, his friends gathered around him. "We're in." "Right." Link knelt and began making plans in the dirt with his sword. "...Here's what we're going to do…."


	18. Chapter 13- A Link to The Past -Part 2

Chapter 13-A Link to The Past

Part 2- Cataclysm's Bane

 **(Very short chapter, but we're coming to the end...plus I'm not very good at describing stuff...read on.)**

 **The Outlands**

* * *

His friends had _finally_ stopped trying to kill each other. Draco and Werlyn had begun arguing over something stupid and it had escalated from there. In the end, Lauren had had to shoot both of them with magic. Of course, then the two Dragons had turned on her.

 _Then,_ Dragonus had shown up, and had put the younger Dragons in their places. In fact, he was staying near the group in case anything else happened.

The reason they were out this far was because Link had a feeling that he would find the Master Sword out here. Where, he had no clue. But he was determined to find it.

* * *

 **Later**

They had begun fighting again…..

* * *

 **Much later**

Link had wandered off from the others. What he didn't anticipate was getting lost. Or so he thought.

He had actually been here before. In the past. Meaning one of his past lives. Suddenly, he knew where the Master Sword was….

There it was. The Blade of Evil's Bane. It was driven into a stone in the middle of the clearing. He _still_ had no idea how it got out here…

Then he discovered that he had something in his pockets. So he took the objects out.

They were the Three Objects of Virtue. They varied from time to time in Hyrule's history-right now, they were Rings.

He stepped up to the stone and laid the three Rings out before it. Then Link watched in awe as the Rings were accepted, and a white circle of light began to surround him...then he heard a voice. _You have done well...take the sword that sleeps before you...you have earned it…_ "...Hylia?" _Tis I. Go, Hero, and claim your blade._

So, he did.

* * *

He was _still_ practicing with it when his friends showed up. Almost all of them had some kind of burn. "...Can you not fight anymore?" They _somewhat_ agreed not to.

Then, as all of them were walking back to the campsite (Dragonus included), they came upon another Lion. He seemed to be around the same age as them. When the Lion spotted Link and his friends, he leapt to his paws, and took out two pistols.

As the Lion got closer, Link could make out both the feature of the pistols and their owner. The Lion had a red mane. That alone was surprising. He also had brown eyes, the standard blue Lion Uniform (I'm calling the suits uniforms), his fur was orange, with his chest fur being a lighter shade of orange. His pistols were magnificent. They were mostly silver, the grips were black, from where Link was, he could see that the Lion symbol had been emblazoned on each of the grips. On top of that, both barrels had suppressors on them. He secretly envied the smiths that had made these pistols.

Link took a step forwards, but as he did so, the Lion pointed his pistols at him. "...We don't mean any harm. See? I'm putting my sword down..." Link laid the Master Sword at his paws and stepped back. The Lion lowered his pistols a bit. "...I believe you. Sorry about that...don't know who to trust these days." The Lion held out a paw. "Name's Kion." Link stepped forwards and shook Kion's paw. "Link." He gestured to his friends. "The other Lion is my brother, Laval. The Wolf is Lauren, the Rhino, Rambi, the golden Dragon is Draco, the small red one is Werlyn, the big red one is Dragonus. The Eagle is Ben." Kion nodded. "Peculiar group, eh?" Link nodded back. "True, but when we fight, we're unstoppable." Kion began walking towards the camp. "You'll have to tell me about some of your adventures…" Link bend down and picked up the Master Sword from the ground and then sheathed it. "Just wait…" He then ran after the others...

* * *

 **Further into the Outlands….**

" **LION!" The Bear was in dire need of his assistance...in fact, they ALL were. All eight of them, including himself. He titled his maned head back to the sky and roared….**

* * *

 **Back at the campsite**

Out of all of them, only Lauren heard the Lion Legendbeast's roar. The Wolf turned towards the woods, her ears perked up. _...What…_ He roared again. As she interpreted his message, her eyes grew wide. _...I have to help him...Damned if the others will help me-they'd most likely get in my way...I'm gonna have to do this on my own…._ So, the Wolf stepped into the cover of the trees….and didn't look back. **(First person perspective next chapter! WHHOOOOHHHOOOO!)**


	19. Chapter 13- A Link to the Past -Part 3

Chapter 13- A Link to The Past

Part 3- Quest for the Legendbeasts **\- NO IT'S NOT DEAD! There will be cursing in this chapter-also, this will be veeeerrrrrrry long...Or not...we'll see how the ending goes.**

 **First part/chapter that is in first person. Enjoy. And expect lots of "taking jabs at each other" stuff. Because why not? Enjoy.**

 **(Lauren's POV)**

* * *

Only I had heard the Lion Legendbeast's roar for help. So, I decided to go after him. it sounded like the others had been captured as well. By what, they had no clue.

 **(Deep Within the Outlands)**

I never knew that cutting plants took so much work.

When I stop cutting things with _Dragon's Fire_ (that's the sword's name), I look back. Only to discover that I've only cut about twenty feet. "...You've _got_ to be kidding me..."

I end up putting my sword away and pushing through the underbrush. A few minutes later, I end up tripping over something and begin to tumble head over paws.

I come to a stop in front of a massive tree. Taking a bit to reorientate myself, I then stand, and begin to walk in no certain direction.

A few minutes later, someone else walks up to me. It's a black Lion.

He merely grins at me. "So. _You're_ Lauren, eh?" I narrow my eyes at him. "Yeah. So?" The Lion grins and leans up against the massive tree. "Name's Fiend. The Lion Legendbeast called you, too?" I nod. "Well, I know where they're at. Come on, I'll help you save them."

 **Later**

Turns out that Fiend knows his way around the Outlands. How, I don't know. When I questioned him, he grew quiet, so I didn't press further.

As of right now, the two of us have a general idea of where at least half of the Legendbeasts are.

We come across the Eagle Legendbeast first. From what I can see, whoever captured her has no regard if she lives or not.

From our position in the bushes, the Eagle seems to be sleeping. Which could be bad. If she had been mistreated... Fiend seems to be reading my mind. "Of course they would have mistreated them! At full health, they could take down the Snakes no problem! ...But how did she get to this state..." I shake my head and begin to leave the cover of the foliage. "I have a good idea how. Are you coming or not?"

 **Eagle Legendbeast- #1**

As Fiend and I near the Eagle, she seems to wake up a bit. I feel her attempt to speak with me, but I gently push her away. "Not now. We need to get you out of here." I turn to the black Lion. "Fiend, get that cage open."

* * *

The walls of the bamboo cage fly across the clearing and the two of us help the Eagle Legendbeast step over the remains. She then turns to me. _Thank you._ I nod. The Eagle then lifts her head and begins to move in a certain direction. Once she reaches the edge of the clearing, she stops, and turns to face Fiend and me. "Climb onto my back. We must rescue the Crocodile next." We don't hesitate.

* * *

 **Crocodile Legendbeast- #2**

I swear, being on the Eagle's back feels similar to riding Dragonus. Now that I think of it, I haven't seen him for a while...

 _Rider._ My eyes shoot open. I realize that I feel asleep. On the back of the Eagle Legendbeast. I also realize that I was leaning up against Fiend while I was asleep and I push myself away from him and sit upright. "Decided to wake up, huh?" "...Yeah...haven't had much time..." Chima looks so different from up here. Everything just seems so...small.

We're in the swamp, now. Turns out that each Legendbeast can pinpoint exactly where the others are. So, from atop the Eagle, we throw ropes over the Crocodile and pull him to safety.

"Who's next?" _The Bear._

* * *

 **Bear Legendbeast- #3**

We rescue the Bear by waking him up. That's it. We're told to go to the Junkyard next, to save the Raven.

* * *

 **Raven Legendbeast- #4**

I have to talk to the Raven to get him to trust me. We end up having a conversation. _So you are the one who bears the mark...The others need us. Let us be off._

* * *

 **Wolf Legendbeast- #5**

The Snakes also encaged the Wolf. But with us two and four Legendbeasts, the Snakes guarding the Wolf and her cage are no match. I end up on her back. _We got now to save the Gorilla!_

* * *

 **Gorilla Legendbeast -#6**

They entrapped the Gorilla the same way. So, we bust him out the same way. We're off to save the Rhino next.

* * *

 **Rhino Legendbeast- #7**

Somehow, the Rhino gets out of his pen by himself. He gallops up to me, and frantically tells me that only he can hear the Lion. Alarmed, the rest of us haed deeper into the Outlands...

* * *

 **Deep in the Outlands**

 **Slithro's Secondary campsite**

"Sssssso...they are coming...let them come...I have a sssssssuprissssse for them..."

* * *

 **Lion Legendbeast- #8**

"There! See how they have mistreated him!" Even I can scent the sickness from here. He can't even lift his head. I lean over to Fiend. "We have to get someone." "Razar?" "I don't care! Just find someone and bring them here!"

 **(Switching to third person)**

Fiend ran as fast as he could under the circumstances. He _had_ to find Razar.

At the moment, Razar was currently sparring with Din. All the people at the camp had gotten bored, someone had suggested a sparring match, and here they were.

He had beaten Din, and was about to try someone else when he heard a voice call for him. To his shock, it was Fiend.

"What?" "...The Legendbeasts...they...they need help...can you..." "Say no more. Just show me where they are."

* * *

 **Slithro's Campsite**

"Ssssso...you think you can outsssssmart me? I dare you to try, wolf." Said Wolf snarled at him. "Let him go. Can't you see that he's ill? What if whatever he has spreads? Then what would you do?" "No. As ssssacred as he isss, we would kill him before it got to that..." The wolf only reached behind her and unsheathed a magnificent sword. "Let's see if you can, shall we?" Slithro only hissed and began to slither towards her...

* * *

 **On route to the Campsite**

The two of them were almost there, but Razar felt worried. He found that he actually cared for the Wolf. He knew that the Eagle liked her, but he didn't like her in _that_ way. No, he felt like sort of a sibling to her. If that made sense.

So, he flew into a rage when he heard what sounded to be a howl ring through the forest. He and Fiend only ran faster.

* * *

Slithro has gotten the best of her. Now, she was suspended above some sort of ritual circle by chains; they had taken everything she had, save for her fur. They had bled her, too, now, her blood was pooling beneath her onto the circle...which _might_ have been made of blood. For what purpose, she preferred not to know.

Link had also heard the howl, and without a moment's notice, ran off into the woods. The others (Kion, Werlyn, Laval and his friends, Ben, Rambi, and Draco) had caught up with him. "What's going on?" "I've gotta bad feeling about this..." "We ALL do." "Guys, keep it together. Whatever Slithro's doing, we have to put a stop to it." "Lead the way."

* * *

She heard sounds of fighting from far away. Then, she heard something that made her open her eyes. What she saw, she would never forget.

* * *

"SLITHRO!" The roar of anger ran across the camp. The sound of metal on metal also rang through the air.

Sparks flew as the Lion and Snake King lunged at each other. "You came back! Excellent! Now, the ritual ssssssshall be complete!" "What ritual!?" Slithro merely pointed at the now limp form hanging from chains, which were suspended over a pool of blood, _which_ was covering a satanic looking symbol. "THAT ritual..." Then, the thing began to hum and glow...


	20. Chapter 13- A Link to the Past -Part 4

Legends of Chima: After The Fall (The OFFICIAL Canon novel to Lost To Me/Bluepaw265's novel, The Darkest of Rulers)

Chapter 13- A Link to the Past: Part 4: Wrath of the Snake King **(Might be the last chapter. If not, WE ARE CLOSE!)**

* * *

 _ **Previously...on Legends of Chima...**_

 _Link, the warrior from the renowned Hyrule Kingdom, confronted Slithro, the Snake King, in a one on one battle. Then, Slithro revealed that he had used Lauren, the sword wielding she wolf, to conduct a horrifying ritual. What was its purpose? Not even the Snake King knew...but what will happen because of the ritual? Only the Legendbeasts know, and as of this very moment, they are being healed by the Phoenix...These are, the Legends...of Chima._

* * *

 **Site of the Ritual**

 **Chimaen date 7-06-12000 (I guess it's been about 2 months since the events of chapter 10?)  
**

 **(No POV)**

 _...What do I even do?_ Link was faced with a very difficult decision. Either the Lion risked his life to save his friend, or, he could fight Slithro, and possibly be killed that way. The Snake King was actually strutting back and forth in front of him, and even went as far as _hissing_ at him. Then the Snake King stopped and titled his head to the left. "What'sssss wrong, kitty? Did you lossse eight livesss, and now only have one left? Shameful..." Link bared his fangs in answer, snarled, and then drew his sword. "Fight me with your blade, Slithro, not words!" Slithro hissed in approval and drew his _Fanged Blade_ **(I need sword** **names...)**. "Then, by all meansssss. Let ussssss fight!"

* * *

Razar was very grateful that all of the Snake Tribe were complete IDIOTS. On one hand, he felt a bit cheated that they seemed to be all drunk or something...because he actually wanted to beat them up. On the other hand, he knew that if he risked it, he might get hurt. And no one wanted that, right?

As if right now, the Raven was getting closer and closer to the ritual site. Inside, he was scared, very, very scared. Not just for himself, but for Link and Lauren. Especially her.

Razar was a bit distracted by how Link and Slithro were fighting. They had _actually_ cast away their weapons, and now were rolling around the clearing, biting and clawing each other. Oh, and they were now yelling obscurities at each other. In Razar's opinion, he was happy that he was _not_ getting involved...

* * *

He had more pressing matters to attend to. Like saving Lauren, for example.

* * *

Razar slowly crept up to the...he didn't know _what_ to call it. Ritual site. Yeah, that fit.

From his position, the Raven could see that the limp she wolf was hanging from very rusted chains. _...A few good shots from my blaster ought to do away with them..._

It turned out that his theory was true.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Ganon's Campsite**

Lagravis was torn in half by anger and complete worry. His oldest cub had ran off, along with his friends. Where to, he had no idea. But the Lion King could take some small comfort that both of his sons were alive...

But all of that changed in one instant.

For, across the campsite, he noticed numerous beasts running in multiple directions. At first, he was a bit curious as to why they were doing this. Then, he heard the roar.


	21. Chapter 14- The Last Battle Part 1

Legends of Chima: After The Fall

Chapter 14- The Last Battle Part 1 **(THIS IS IT! Will have an Epilogue, don't worry) (Going to be split into two parts)**

 **Also: BLUEPAW. IS. BACK. She still will not speak with anyone, but she is back, and is rewriting the "prequel" to this, The Darkest of Hours. She's also experimenting with first person. Go and congratulate her, if you wish, or, read my novel. Whichever you prefer. And now, LETS DO THIS.**

* * *

 _ **Previously...on Legends of Chima...**_

 _It has been one hard year for the inhabitants of Chima...but now it seems as if it has all come to this...Deep within the forest behind the Wolf Camp, Link and Slithro fought to the death...meanwhile, Razar successfully carried out a rescue mission to save Lauren. However, the effects of the ritual that Slithro had preformed not only effected Chima herself, but one beast in particular...Now, History shall repeat itself, as it has done in the past...These are...The Legends, of Chima...The last Legends of Chima..._

* * *

 **The Clearing  
**

 **(No POV)**

All he knew was sheer anger. Some part of him knew that what he was about to do was wrong, but the feeling was too much...

He made no attempt to mask his trek to the clearing. All around him, he sensed beasts fleeing in fear. A small fang slowly appeared as he grinned. _Let them flee...when I emerge from this place with the Hero gorged on my trident...I shall rule over this land...and all that dwell within it..._

* * *

 **(Link's POV)**

Link had only just picked up his sword from where he had thrown it when he heard the roar. It came from behind him.

The Lion quickly turned around. For some reason, Slithro was standing in front of him, staring in the same direction. "...What issssss that? I could have ssssworn that I heard-

Whatever the Snake King was going to say, it would never be heard. For something impaled the reptile, and sent him flying across the clearing.

* * *

Link had followed the body with his gaze as it sailed across the clearing, and as it hit the ground, he recognized the weapon-the infamous Trident of Power. _...If that got thrown...then..._ He slowly turned around. What he saw, he never forgot. Link titled his head upwards, his sapphire eyes grew as wide as saucers, and a weak mewl came from him. _...Holy Sweet Mother of Din..._ Then the thing roared.

* * *

 **(Lauren's POV)**

Her eyes flickered open. A small part of her mind was screaming at her to get up and get away from the area as fast as possible. She wondered why. Then she heard something move. Right next to her.

So, the she wolf sprang to her feet. "Relax! It's me, Razar!" Said Raven appeared before her. "...What..."

He held up his hands. "Look, I know how you're feeling, I healed you. But we have to get out of here. Now."

"Why?" Then a roar rang through the clearing. After staring in the direction of the roar for a few moments, Lauren slowly looked back to Razar. "...Oh."

* * *

 **(Link's POV)**

Link was staring up at a deranged beast. He was at least twice the size at him. The ragged, blue furred boar had two swords that were covered in dried blood. He had a nose ring, too. His normally blue eyes were tinged with red, and his red mane seemed to look as if it was on fire.

"...Ganon..." The Demon King snarled down at him and swung his swords.

Link rolled out of the way and came back up near Slithro's corpse. The Trident was still lodged in the reptile's body, and, as Ganon clopped closer and closer towards him, Link had no choice but to reach out towards the weapon...

* * *

He wasn't sure if the blood that was covering him was Slithro's, Ganon's, or his own. _I am not ready to fight him..._ Link had been wounded multiple times. And what was worse, Ganon had manged to slice his face open-in the _exact_ same spot he had a year prior. Link didn't know what was worse-the pain or the fact that those swords might have no been cleaned for a _very_ long time.

He didn't know how much time had passed. All that the now injured Lion could think about was dodging from Ganon's blades as they fought. One injury in particular was causing some trouble- a jagged slice in his chest. It had damaged his chestplate, too. Link once again leaped out of the way as the enraged boar swung at him.

Getting far enough away to collect his thoughts,Link realized something. _...I still have that orb, don't I?_ Keeping his gaze centered on Ganon, Link reached to his satchel and pulled out a Green Chi Orb. _...If I'm going to use it...now's the time..._ With his gaze still centered on Ganon, who had now noticed him, Link inserted the orb into his damaged chestplate...

* * *

When he saw a transparent grown green Lion appear above him, he knew that the orb still worked. So, he did the one thing he could do: he titled his furry, golden maned head back to the sky and roared his heart out.


	22. Chapter 14- The Last Battle Part 2

Legends of Chima: After The Fall

Chapter 14- The Last Battle Part 2

 **TheChargingRhino _DOES NOT_ own Legends of Chima OR The Legend of Zelda. If I did, this would be real, not a fanfic. (There's the disclaimer.) **

I just want to thank EVERYONE that has reviewed/faved/followed...hell just even VIEWED my novel. And remember, for the backstory, read my other novels (start with the Raven Saga and then everything else). And, now...it's time to end this... **(there might be a DX (Directors Cut) edition when all is said and done...READ ON.**

* * *

 **The Lion Temple (yes, they rebuilt it in two months. Golden Chi.) (It's going to be a mixture of POVs, here.)**

 **5:00 P.M.**

 **(Eris)**

Eris was worried. Very worried. Why? Because Link had ran off into the Outlands for no apparent reason. And he hadn't come back. Mix _that_ with the current situation, and you're bound for disaster.

The Eagle Princess flew around the rebuilt Temple, all the while thinking about her friend.

A few minutes later, she spotted Laval on his Speedor, hightailing it across the plains. It seemed as if he was heading towards the _exact_ same spot that Link ran off to. Eris could not help but worry. _Where is he going?_

Just then, she heard a roar come from the woods, which were about 5 miles to the north. From the looks of it, Laval had also heard the roar, because he brought his Speedor to a screeching halt about fifty feet away from the tree line.

Seeing no other option, Eris folded in her wings and flew after her friend.

* * *

 **(Laval)**

He only noticed that Eris was near him when she appeared in his line of vision. " _What_ are you doing?! Did you _hear_ that roar?" He nodded. "I did." Laval then looked past Eris to the tree line. "...I have to go after him...I have to." "I know."

Eris and Laval locked gazes. Then Eris waved her arm to the right. "That's why I called for backup."

He blinked. And then blinked again-no, he _was_ seeing five familiar faces coming towards him in Speedors. Before long, Gorzan, Rogon, Cragger, Worriz, and Baldvic rode up to Laval and Eris.

"So...we've gotta rescue the "I'm a hero, so I can do _whatever_ I want" guy, huh? Fine. I've been wanting to kick that boar's furry hide for weeks!"

"Of course you have, Worriz! That dude's been causing all sorts of trouble lately!"

"Hey, Gorzan, is anyone else coming, or is it just us?"

"Just us, croc dude. Just us."

"Alright then- Rogon, you ready?"

"I've got lots of rocks!"

"...Why would you need rocks?"

"I dunno, I just brought some, just in case."

* * *

Eris flew up to Bladvic's Speedor. "Hey, Baldvic. Wake up." The bear snorted and lifted his head. "Wha? Oh, right! Right...Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah!"

"As ready as we'll ever be-let's go already!"

And, so, the seven Heroes started up their Speedors and raced off towards the forest...

* * *

 **(Link)**

Link once again leaped back and ducked as Ganon swung his trident at him. It ended up getting lodged into a tree, which caused Ganon to start pulling on his weapon.

Link's Chi Orb had run out some time ago, but he had injured Ganon a lot. Now, he knew that the end was near.

* * *

 **(Laval)**

Before long, Laval and the others could hear the sounds of fighting. "There! Did you see that?!"

"I saw, Cragger, come on!"

* * *

They reached the area just in time to see bolts of _magic_ flying across the clearing. " _What_ is going on?!"

"How should I know?! _He's_ your brother, Laval! What should we do?" Laval reached behind him and unsheathed his sword. "We fight."

* * *

 **(Link)**

Link had resorted to using Magic. The problem was, so had Ganon, which lead to some interesting explosions...

Then he heard what sounded like multiple Speedors heading in his direction. _...What in the name of Hylia..._

It was Laval and the others. He and his brother locked gazes across the clearing, but then Ganon appeared in front of Link, and all he could do was raise the Master Sword above his head...

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Lavertus and Lagravis had rushed out of the temple as soon as Crominus had come to them, saying that something was happening near Forever Rock *****.

"Are you certain that my sons are in danger, Crominus?"

Said Crocodile nodded. "Indeed. And so is mine. And the others. We must help them."

Lagravis lifted his gaze from his long-time friend to the direction of Forever Rock. "...Lavertus. Call the Tribes."

* * *

 **Forever Rock**

Ganon's Trident of Power swung down and forever marred the surface of the rock that gave the area it's name. The beast roared and then spun around, trying to find the location of his prey.

"Hey! Mr. Warlock Boar! Feast on this!"

A Light Arrow struck the Demon King in the forehead, which caused him to wail in pain and drop his weapon.

Link, noting this, dived to the ground and caught it in his right paw; for he had dropped his shield a while back.

He then stood and pointed the weapon at Ganon. "It's over."

Ganon wiped at his head and snorted. "No. It isn't over, Link, not for me, at least..."

The Demon King raised his arms.

"But for you..."

Link felt himself begin to rise into the air.

" _What are you doing?!_ "

Ganon smiled. "What I should have done a _long_ time ago."

* * *

Laval and the others reached the area just in time to see Ganon throw Link across the lake.

The Lion hit the water; then they couldn't see what else happened, because Ganon had noticed them. "So the Heroes come to save one of their own? This'll be fun..."

* * *

It was quiet. Too quiet. He wondered if he had died. He could have. Wait. No. If he was dead...then...what was that light? And why was it golden?

* * *

A roar rang through the area, which caused everyone stop fighting, including Ganon. None of them knew if what they were seeing was real or not.

* * *

Link knew that something had happened to him. _...I...I feel...stronger...more...powerful...but...How?_ A golden Aura was surrounding him, and when he looked down at the water, he simply stared. ******

He was bigger. A LOT bigger. He dully noted that some of his newly-born strength came from the fact of how "buff" he now was, but he didn't care about that. Not yet.

He noted how big his sword was. And the trident. He didn't know how he _still_ had it.

This his gaze lifted from his sword to his left paw. And then he knew. He had not _just_ Courage, but Power as well. _...I can beat Ganon, now..._ He took a few steps forwards, getting used to being so...strong and huge. Then, Link decided to let Ganon know that there was a competitor.

* * *

Another roar rang throughout the area, then _something_ golden slammed into Ganon, and the two beasts cast away their weapons and began to fight.

* * *

Blood was being shed, but neither beast cared much about that. What mattered to them was seeing who died first. And _neither one_ of them wanted to be the first.

* * *

Laval was really freaked out. He brother had _turned into this..._ really powerful beast figure. he was certain that this had a name, but he couldn't think of it. What he _could_ think about was if Link would survive it or not... Then, he noted that the two were gone. "...Where did they go?"

Eris flew over. "They ran off in the direction of the Lion Temple! Come on!"

* * *

 **The Lion Temple**

The Lions had successfully called _all_ of the Tribes. Mammoth, Panther, Vulture, Eagle, Crocodile, Gorilla, Rhino, Bear, Wolf, Dragon, Polar/Ice Bear, Raven, Scorpion, Bat, Spider, Outcast (Dom de La Whoosh! Skinnet, and Furtivo) Beaver, Phoenix, Tiger, Dog, Praying Mantis and not to forget- Lundor, Plovar, and Reegull.

What no one expected, however, was that two gigantic beasts had appeared out of nowhere, and were beginning to fight on the bridge. Naturally, most people scattered or brought out their weapons, and began to fight the horde of beasts that had arrived. ** *********

* * *

Link had had enough. Ganon had seemed to lost all sense of reason, and, if he had ...then...he guessed he could as well.

The next thing that either of them knew, they were inside the Temple itself, and has destroyed part of it. "GIVE IT UP, BOAR! IT IS NO USE!" "I SHALL NEVER SURRENDER TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" The two beasts roared again, and Ganon swung Link into his father's throne.

Link dimly realized where he was sitting, and for a split second, he noted that. _If it all goes well, then I very well could be sitting in this_ exact _spot in a few years..._ Then Ganon roar and swung his trident down at the reminiscing Lion, which caused Link to roll out of the way, _which_ caused the area to be destroyed; _which_ caused Chi to start pouring from the pool that was behind the throne.

* * *

They were up to their knees now in Chi water, but that didn't stop them. Blood and fur were also mixed with the water. Their voices were hoarse as well, but the two beasts still fought.

Sparks flew and metal screeched as the two legendary weapons collided. _Demonslayer_ was living up to its name. But so was the _Trident of Power_.

The two had fought their way out onto the bridge. Right then, they were screaming obscenities at each other.

Then, Link evaded a swipe from Ganon and stabbed the beast in the heart.

Both stared at each other, then, to Link's surprise, the boar began to laugh. "...At long last...I am free...but, if I am to die..."

Link felt the beast grip his shoulder.

"Then you are to die as well."

* * *

They were both falling.

Ganon hit first. Link knew that the boar was dead.

Which meant that if _he_ had died, then so would he.

 _...Dad...I am so sorry...This is gonna hurt..._

* * *

He had absolutely _no_ idea what day or time it was. But he was alive.

But, to his shock, so was Ganon.

Of course, he was the one standing, and not Ganon, but still.

Ganon was obviously more injured than he was, and Link knew that he would not get this opportunity again, so, he took a few steps forwards, raised _Demonslayer_ , and thrust forwards.

* * *

He knew that blood was covering him. He didn't care about that. He was so tired... "...It's alright. You've cured me, Link. I thank you for that. What happened to you will wear off, in time, but now...you may rest." The Lion felt someone catch him as he finally succumbed to his wounds, and Link finally, _finally_ , let the Darkness take him away...

* * *

 **IT'S AUTHOR NOTE TIME!**

 ***- Don't ask how they got over there. Teleportation at its finest, I guess.**

 ****- Hyper Chi version Lego sets, anyone? That's what Link looks like.**

 *****- Ganon's Army also teleported, it seems.**

* * *

 **So. Is Link alive or dead? Find out in the Epilogue chapters! Part 1: This is Where We Part Ways; Part 2: This is Where It Ends.**


	23. Chapter 15- This is Where We Say Goodbye

The Legends of Chima: After The Fall- A Zelda/Chima Crossover

A.K.A- The OFFICIAL canon novel to Bluepaw265's "The Darkest of Rulers" (sequel to "The Darkest of Hours")

Epilogue Part 1: This is Where We Say Goodbye

 **It's been a crazy three or four months...it's time to end this...read on!**

* * *

Voices. They were everywhere. And so far away...

* * *

They were back. He had a feeling that he should be dead.

* * *

He could make out some of the voices now.

"No!"

"Get _back_ , Zelda." "

 _No_! He...HE CAN'T BE DEAD! HE CAN'T BE!"

"...Fear not. He still lives...but only just..."

A flash of gold.

"See? Would he still have his piece of the Triforce if he was dead?"

"...No...but...How does he still live? You fell..."

"Zelda, I do not know exactly how we both lived..but...I can ensure you that I will do _everything_ in my power to make sure the he does _not_ suffer the eternal darkness...as Lord of the Darke Tower, you have my word. Now, come with me, all of you! There's no time to waste!"

* * *

A crowd was gathered near that farthest room in the Lion Temple. All were fearful. Fearful of whether Lagravis's oldest son would live to see the next dawn...

* * *

 _...Link...wake up...wake up...you are still needed, Hero...no, you cannot enter through these gates, just yet...you still have a very long life ahead...but, I do promise you this- when it is time, you shall be greeted with open arms...now, return to where you came. Go now._

* * *

It was quiet. Too quiet. Well, if you could count it being quiet other than his head threatening to split open. Thankfully, it appeared to be night. From what he could make out, he was in a room all by himself. His gear and weapons were gathered in a corner; next to them, was a familiar looking bow and trident. _...So...we survived after all..._

Before long, someone came into the room to check on him. To his surprise, it was his uncle, Lavertus. "The worst always seems to happen to us Lions, huh?"

"...You could say that..."

* * *

Lavertus made his way across the room and sat on his nephew's cot. He had fallen back to sleep, and no wonder-he needed all the rest he could get after what he had been through.

He still had never gotten over Leona taking Link away from Laval and the rest when he was just a small cub, around the age of five. But what Lavertus didn't know, was that exact moment, Link was dreaming...

* * *

 **14 years ago**

It was silent.

The young red maned cub dug deeper into the ferns, trying not to give away his position. Suddenly, a shadow appeared above him. A playful meow called out, "Found you!"

The young cub let out a squeak as his older littermate flung himself on top of him.

A few seconds later, the two cubs found themselves rolling heads over paws down the muddy slope.

"Ow!"

"Oh, quit your whining, Laval."

"That's easy for you to say, Link! You always beat me in our games!"

The young cub now known as Laval pushed his older brother off of him as they came to a stop, rising to his paws to look over himself. His clothes and fur were full with the muddy substance!

 _Curse you, Link!_

Link rose to his paws a second later, only to get shoved down a moment later, getting even more mud on his pelt.

"Laval!" Link protested, trying to scramble to his paws.

Laval laughed, cheerful. "That's payback for tackling me down the slope!"

Link snarled in mock anger.

He squeaked, " _Payback_? You want _payback_? I'll be _more_ than happy to give you some!"

Link lunged at Laval again, but his litter mate dodged out of the way, which caused the golden maned cub to fall into a thorn bush.

Fearful, Laval padded over to the bush and tried to move some of the branches.

 _Yow! Those thorns hurt!_

Laval drew back his small throbbing paw and sucked on it.

"Link?" He called out quietly.

* * *

Unaware to Laval, Link was unharmed.

Currently, he found himself staring up at a massive beast.

The Lion Legend beast. "Does your sire know that you two are out here?"

His voice was rough, but kind.

Link shook his furry head. "No."

In answer, the Lion picked up the cub in his mouth.

"Then I must see you two home safely."

He exited the bush, and came upon Laval, who was still sucking on his paw.

"Prince Laval. Will you allow me to take you and your brother back to the Lion Temple?"

Laval nodded.

"Then climb up onto my back, and we shall be off."

* * *

The two cubs gaped at the speeds the Legend Beast was going.

They were passing trees in a flash, and they could only stare as everything blurred around them.

"Whoa..."

Both cubs mumbled simultaneously, gasping as he leaped over a cliff and onto the next, which was a good thirty meters away.

"No need to be surprised, princes. Your father wants you back safely."

Link thought now would be a good time to ask a question.

"Mr. Legendbeast?"

The Lion turned his massive maned head in the young cub's direction.

"What is it, your highness?"

"Are the others real, too?"

The Lion roared with laughter at this.

"Real? Why, of course, young one. All of us are real. Real as you and your brother. Now, see those Lion Tanks? they're probably out looking for the two of you."

Both Laval and Link hunkered down on the Lion's back.

"Are we in trouble?"

The Lion shook his head and bounded towards the nearing tanks.

"No at all, princes. Not at all."

* * *

 **Present day**

The Legendbeast's words echoed in his head as he awoke.

 _...Well...if there's any time to be in trouble this might be it..._

Smiling to himself, Link got down from the cot and began reequipping his gear and weapons.

He still was sore, but he would be alright soon enough.

He also wondered just how long he had been sleeping for. One thing he knew for sure was how ravenous he was.

 _...Right...let's see if I can find something..._

* * *

He ended up raiding the kitchens.

It also turned out that he could make a meal out of anything. Needless to say, he was the most surprised when beasts began to show up.

* * *

Lagravis could _not_ figure out what that smell was. It smelled lovely. Whatever it was, it was coming from the kitchens. _...At this hour?_

What he saw made the Lion King stop dead. _...One of my sons...making food?_ A grin began to appear on his gray-furred face.

* * *

The voice came from nowhere.

"Lincoln."

Link jumped, cursed, and then looked up.

"...Um..."

He quickly began putting various things in various places.

"There's no need to do all that, son, here."

Lagravis walked over to Link, reached down to a cabinet, and pulled out a huge book.

He then cleared some space and set the book down on the counter and opened it.

"This here was my granddame's. She wrote all kinds of recipes down...here. Take a look."

As Link leaned over the book and began to shift through it, Lagravis couldn't help but note that this is what the two of them used to do when Link was just a small cub, before Leona took Link away for his safety...

 _...Old habits die hard, I suppose..._

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Lagravis and Link had made a feast. It was around 7 in the morning, and by that time, numerous beasts had shown up.

Those included were, in no particular order- Werlyn, Razar, Razon, Preator, Fiend, Kion, and Rika. Turned out that they could make stuff as well.

* * *

A few hours later, the celebration over everything that had happened had come to this moment calmed down, Link found himself outside on the bridge, looking over the plains.

"Hey."

He turned to see a very familiar furry face. Except...no...she wasn't furry at all.

"What even happened to you?"

Lauren looked down.

"You've changed too. We all did. I think that it's time to go back."

On instinct, Link reached behind him and drew _Demonslayer_ , and held it out in front it him. It was its Hylian counterpart again. And, now that he checked, so was he.

"Actually...I've been thinking about something..."

"Yeah?"

"...I...kinda want to stay here...you know. To catch up with my lost past and that."

"...I understand, Link. We'll keep the Stones open."

As Lauren walked back inside the temple to get the others, Link turned back towards the plains. _...Well. This is it. A new chapter in my life...I will go back form time to time...but, for now..this is my home now...and I'll defend her while there's still life within me..._ Link felt himself changed back into a Lion, and the Lion prince held his blade out towards Mount Cavora.

He then roared out the battle cry that had been heard for generations. _"For Chima!"_

* * *

 **._ _ _**

 **. . II**

 **. . II**

 **. ..II**

 **. \/\/**

 **./ II \**

 **. ..II**

 **. . II**

 **. ..II**

 **. ..\/**

 **I tried to recreate Demonslayer/the Blade of Evil's Bane/ the Master Sword here.**


	24. Chapter 16- This is Where it Ends

The Legends of Chima: After the Fall

Epilogue part 2: This is Where it Ends

 **Last chapter, everyone. I've had a lot of fun writing this. Sad to see it end, though-but! Bluepaw is back! And I learned from Kion THAT THE SHOW MIGHT BE COMING BACK THIS WINTER! ...Sorry for the caps...so damn excited if this turns out to be true...tell me what you guys think the season's name is going to be! This is gonna have a good ending, too. It might be short, but its to the point.**

* * *

 **About 65 years in the future...**

 **Forever Rock**

He was tired. Unusually tired.

He knew that his time was coming. He had been getting visions...visions of the sky above him...

"Great Uncle Link?"

The old Lion turned to face his great nephew.

"Ah...Louis...it's such a pleasure to see you..."

"Yes, sir. I was wondering something?"

Link leaned closer to hear him.

"Well, speak up then. My hearing's not as good as it used to be."

"...Fine name...fine name...have you spoken with her parents, yet?"

Louis nodded. "I have, and...they said yes!"

This caused Link to slowly get to his paws and hug the Lion.

"I'm happy for you, Louis. Make me proud, you hear?"

Louis grinned.

"Oh, don't you worry, Uncle Link. I will."st hh g

Link watched the young Lion run off, and then sat down on the rock again.

 _...Watch over him, Hylia, if I can't..._

* * *

Several hours later, Razar was wandering around the area when he came upon Link, who had fallen asleep still sitting on the rock.

The old bird gently shook the aged Lion.

"Wake up."

Link opened his eyes wearily and looked up.

"Razar...how good to see you again...how's the family?"

The Raven grinned. "Still riled as ever, Link. Grandchick's got a brood now. What about you?"

"...A few grandcubs, scattered here and there..."

Razar nodded towards a aged sword, that Link now used as a cane.

"Will you give it to him?"

Link put a white paw and the hilt and managed to draw the sword from its sheath.

"... _Demonslayer_...how I missed you so...Yes...I think that it's time that she was passed on...but who she'll go to..."

Razar gazed off into the distance, past the built up barrier of driftwood and rocks.

"What about Lucky? He's the right age, isn't he?"

Link sighed.

"Yes, but my great grand cub...he..he's..too wild."

Razar shook his head.

"So were you, once."

Link's face grew withdrawn a bit.

"...Once. But that time is long gone..."

Then the old Hero put a paw to his side.

"...Ah..."

Razar managed to kneel beside him.

"What ails you?"

"...My side...it never truly healed..."

Razar looked at the scar for a few moments.

Then he noticed the way Link was looking at him.

"...Link?"

"...Razar...I...I think...that it is time..." Link's gaze had grown distant.

The Raven got to his feet and bowed his head.

"...No. Do not grieve for me. I miss my wife and son dearly...at least I will see them again..."

Link got to his paws and handed the Raven his sword.

"Give this to Laval. He'll know what to do."

"...Link..."

He held up a paw. His left paw. The Triforce of Courage flickered weakly, then, to Razar's amazement, it _disappeared_.

"...Even it knows..."

Razar lifted his glazed over golden eyes to stare into Link's sapphire one's.

Then the old bird smiled, and the two beasts hugged for the last time.

Then, Razar caught Link as the Hero of Magic collapsed.

Even before the Raven lowered the Lion to the ground, he knew that he was gone.

"...You want your request forfilled ***** , then I'll see that it is done..."

Razar then cast a few spells of his own, to bury his friend, and make a cairn.

"...I think that he shall be satisfied with this..."

* * *

And while Razar was slowly walking away, somewhere else, a beast was seeing his loved ones for the first time in years...

"Welcome home, Link..."

 _Welcome home._

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **IT'S OVER!**

 **Tell me what you guys thought. One last thing**

 ***You guys know what I mean...right?**

* * *

 _ **Fight for what you believe,**_

 _ **Don't give up until the end,**_

 _ **Try, retry, the future's in your hands,**_

 _ **Unleash the Power.**_

 **Lyrics by Finley, from** _ **"Legends of Chima, Unleash the Power"**_

 **NOTE- I changed them a bit to flow better. _  
_**


	25. Sequel Announcement

**I had an idea. You guys want a sequel? Then I'll give you one.**

 **Lucky's Legacy- the direct sequel to After The Fall. Centers around Link's great grand cub, and how Chima is threatened by the Dogs...60 years later. Dogma, Prince of the Dog Tribe, wants to have all of China as his territory, and only one young Lion with a certain sword can stop the rampaging mutt...**


End file.
